Stain Removers
by kittygirl998939
Summary: When a death of loved one gives group of six children a goal to work toward in order to find the Hollow that brought them together. Yaoi Paring between OCS.
1. Chapter 1

Two woman who had bonded over their shared pregnancies had taken their own children and their friends to a local park. Giggling children of all about the same age was a joyous picture to anyone. Three 6 year old boys dressed differently with same hair coloring could be mistaken for siblings. First boy was wore clothes that were hand sewn and over sized glass. Second boy was covered in band aids and had grass stained clothes insisting they play tag. Third boy was in Asian inspired outfit with most of his hair wrapped in complex braid.

Three more children that were made up of three girls and another boy were interacting with these three. Only boy among those girls was 2 years younger then six years olds and displaying a shy personality. Dressed in clothing that was to formal for a child to be wearing a park and rather clingy to one of the woman. Those three girls of shared age of 7 thought looked rather great on him then other boys. Two of the girls had the same coloring when it came to their hair in matching outfits. Leaving out the other girl with snow white hair wearing a traditional kimono, and matching foot wear. Who stood there with a rubber ball in her hands asking if anyone of them wanted to play kemari.

"Shiro, don't going ruining your new kimono." One of the two woman warned her.

Started to get this Shiro slightly teased by band aids covered boy as he snatched the ball from her hands. As he even started calling her Ice Queen or Phantom Mistress because of her hair coloring. Before she could break out in tears from repeated name calling from that boy. One of the two other girls interfered by karate chopping the band aids covered boy's head harshly. Before calling him Waen and reminding him that picking on other girls made him a meannie. This had stunned the boy to point he would drop the ball he snatched and make an odd expression.

Not like this action would go undisturbed since four year old boy ended up getting the woman to notice. This got him patted on his chestnut colored locks by one of woman as other called to three children. She individually called them by their first names in angry tone of her own voice.

"Waen and Serenity Fuu Kurosaki-Kuchiki! Shiro Ukitake!" They were addressed by one of these woman. "You all better not be fighting over that ball or I'll deflate if you two don't share."

She even made sure to reach for the hair pin wrapped in a purple ribbon she wore in her dark brown colored hair. This had the children waving their heads side to side or yelling out no at the loudest as they could. Before calling the woman by her full given name being Maria Ansha. Who would happily allow them continuing on playing if the ball after they agreed t e nice to another and share.

Leaving out the other children to surrounded the boy still attached to the Maria's skirt not wanting to play. This had his relation to Maria revealed to his maternal mother and his name being Oscar Sado (Jr). As will other children's names were also divulged when asked if they wanted ice cream. Boy with over grown glasses was Soken Ishida (Jr) and wanted blueberry swirl. Other boy Asian wear with braided hair was Victor Suun-lee and wanted Blackberry blend. Serenity Fuu's twin went by the name of Flora Inoue wanting Cherry berry and wasn't related to her.

"Why aren't we allowed any?" Waen asked in whiny voice.

He got another hit to the head by Serenity reminding him picking on Shiro meant none for them. This privilege was going to be given back to them when second woman walked to them. She was approached by Shiro telling her that Waen didn't deserve ice cream and Serenity was defending her. Who she gently quieted while allowing Shiro to call her mother before speaking.

"Is what my daughter said true?" This woman looked both Kurosaki-Kuchiki siblings.

Serenity was the one that pushed Waen before her knowing he was the one that needed to tell. This had him turning red in the face when confronting the wife of Jushiro Ukitake and granddaughter of Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Who was apart of the 4th division as apart of medical personal. Was here on extended personal leave do long form of morning due to the lost of her grandfather. Leaving her to adjust to human life she been leaving for a few years within the World of the Living.

"Well?" She waited for Waen to speak.

Awaiting for the boy to tell her what she needed to hear wasn't going to come easy for her. This meant the other children standing around Maria awaiting for her to speak weren't visiting ice scream booth. Aside from not noticing a woman with long blond hair that was messed up. Wearing tore remands of garb worn by miko wobbling toward them mumbling something. Who would ended up bumping into Maria's bask side when her appearance scared off the children.

When Maria turned around to addressed this woman in kind matter wearing her usual smile. Making sure this woman understood her despite her Hispanic accent when speaking to her. Who could only make out these magenta colored eyes when this woman looked to her. Only words Maria could make out were 'pretty' and 'high spirit pressure' this woman spoke. It was when she choice to the approach the woman that something sharp pierced her abdomen.

"Mommy!" Oscar got sprayed in her blood.

He unlike the other children clung to his clung not scared off easily by the strangers appearance. When he noticed one of the woman arms turning into a sharpen implement when Maria spoke to her. His pleases for Maria to not touch the woman fell on deaf ears when stabbing took place.

Rest was total blur to the children when the only thing they could remember was Soul Reaper assigned to Karakura town. Who came just when strange woman dropped her humanoid appearance. Showing she was newly formed Hollow in skin of her last victim with endless hungry. Hard to defeat by that Soul Reaper's standards when they both battled tearing up the park. That battled lasted for hour and a half leaving the Soul Reaper badly injured while Hollow ran away. What he was left with were 6 terrified children, three lifeless bodies, and trashed park.

"This isn't my day..." unnamed Soul Reaper felt uneasy.

* * *

One Whole Week Afterward

Thursday, March 21, at 1:33 PM

A mass funeral for three loved ones took place at a local gravesite for close friends and family members. Everyone dressed in proper attire to sadden or depressed to verbally put their grief into words. Leaving them to silently watch two adult size and one child size coffin get buried. Some cried while others were angry about what had happen those seven whole days ago. Still unable to process the story the local news paper spun about how these three had died.

"Today we lay to rest Maria Ansha, Lady Honooshiro Yamamoto, and young Sereniry Fuu Kurosaki-Kuchiki," A priest looked among the people who had arrived for been invited or this mass burial. "May their young friend com forward."

This was where those traumatized children was escorted forwarded by a Victor's mother guiding the way. She looked to young to be a single mother from her youth appearance and state of traditional dress. Didn't mean her maternal glow she carried beside her lady-like mannerisms told different. Since she was able to walk six children under the age of 10 toward three coffins.

"It alright little ones," She pats each one on the head. "There in a better place."

She ended up kneeling down to their heights assuring them what they were feeling was a normal. Soken had his over sized glasses removed by her so she could wipe away his tears with sleeve of her kimono. Flora had the ribbon holding her hair in place tighten by her and straighten. Shiro was slightly hugged by her while Waen and Victor were told to be strong by her.

To only watch her pull a magical trick by removing six white lilies from sleeve of her kimono. She divide up among the six of them before allowing them to approach was laid behind her. By them selves while she stood behind them awaiting for one of them to need her as support. Not knowing she allowed tears to pour from her own clear blue eyes when the walked away from her.

"Your mom is like Tennyo or something." Soken whispered to Victor.

"Yeah, I know since that's what my dad told her." Victor re-called the story of how his parents' first met.

Others kids were to distracted trying to get Waen to stop crying after the sight of his sister's coffin got him started. Leaving Victor's mother to wipe away her own tears while she made her way to the child. Taking his hand in her own asking if he wanted to be with parents instead. This had him turning his small head to look at the crowd and try to find any one he called family.

"Daddy's here!" He found a familiar face in the crowd.

Around she turned to the child so he could go running toward someone his called father from day he was born. Who would allow the child to run into his arms after he kneeled down to greet him. He held that child so tightly after wrapping his arms around him so he could pick him up. Both ended up shedding tears that day when do another loss the child wouldn't be told about(until he got older).


	2. Chapter 2

**Ten Years Later:**

On the 13th anniversary of his eldest sister death a now 16 year old Waen still was coming to terms with it. Knowing back then, he was way to young to do anything to save her like he wanted to. This was a shared feeling that the rest of his friends carried when visiting her, Maria's, and Serenity's gravesites. Each one wearing a public school uniform that held a single piece of jewelry upon it.

"You think she would ever like him?" Soken asked who was arriving today.

This got him glared by both 17 year old Shiro and Flora while being called clueless by 14 year old Oscar. Only one among them that felt sympathy for him had to be 16 year old Victor offering pat on the back. Before he was reprimanded by both the girls for going easy on emotionless dork. Not like that insult ever phrased Soken since he was more or lease use to it, by now.

"Even if his our half-sibling...she would smother him until he'd get sick of it." Waen smirked imaging it.

In their own ways ended up agreeing with him since Serenity was always known for being a over affectionate person. Along with habit she had about walking up to strangers and chatting with them. Rule of never talking to the stranger had never applied to her no matter which family member repeated it. Leaving her to be nicknamed Little Rebel by grandfather Isshin and her aunts.

"You all are going to be late." A voice all knew reminds them.

Woman hadn't aged a singe day since funeral took place within her family's graveyard those years ago. She held a freshly cut branch from one of her Cherry Blossom trees mixed in with lily bouquet. Standing there awaiting for her guests to get going to the meeting point location. So she could be left to leave her version of flower arrangement on three special graves.

"...And Victor don't forget to give the boy my gift." She meant what laid in bag.

He found him self unable to answer since his arms were taken by Flora and Shiro on either side of him. Tugging him behind them while they followed everyone else with Soken bringing up the rear. Leaving him to say good bye for everyone in the form of a formal bow that made Victor's mother smile. She ended up giving one of her lilies as her version of a gift for seeing them off.

"They've grown so much." She still imaged as those small children.

Before she could recall the memories of them repeated visits top grounds owned by family through the generations. A black cat that appeared over a year ago bushed against the woman's clothes feet. Purring every now and then as if she was excepting something to happen from the woman. The only answer the cat got was her usual visitors weren't here and had left minutes ago.

All she got was simple meow from the black cat that switch attention from nuzzling the woman. Wouldn't last long cat was left alone so the woman could set her flower arrangement down on headstones. Cat ended up joining the bouquet mowing for attention from the woman. To only be told the people she was looking for left minutes ago to meet up with Waen's half-brother. Instead offering to walk cat back to her home just a few feet away on the grounds, and give her a meaty treat.

* * *

Walking through a private Senkaimon on to the grounds right outside the Kurosaki Clinic wasn't easy task. For young man unescorted was hard since he was leaving behind a world he come to know. Being that he spent the first 15 years of his life within Soul Society being trained as Soul Reaper. Living within the Kurchiki Manor beside his Uncle ,Byakuya, and his grief-stricken mother ,Rukia.

That was all coming to end when his request to start living with his half-siblings and his father become approved. Not like this was hard on everyone within the Gotei 13 when letting the boy go. He had learned of his half-sibling existence through stories about his father from them. Had come to choice that led to action he was taking now when stepped onto unfamiliar ground. Not looking back once when doors to the Senkaimon closed behind his back.

"Good bye my friends." He whispered while allowing a black butterfly to land on his shoulder.

Tears he didn't know he was shedding started to roll down his cheeks one after someone called his name. Revealing that his maternal father was Gotei 13's 6th division lieutenant Renji Abarai, and not Ichigo Kurosaki like Waen. Since his whole name spelt out was Mahon Kurchiki-Abarai if he date speak when introducing him self. To any one who didn't know who was upon first meeting him.

Unlike now when the person who spoke his first name had to be Waen running in front of all his friends. Seeing all these people only made the boy freeze up from nervousness of not getting along with them. Knowing that among them was half-Quincy and two fullbringers beside three Soul Reapers. Got closer and closer with each hurried step they all took before stopping a few feet from Mahon.

"You can let me down now!" Victor reminds to girls of how they were holding him.

This got him dumped onto hard ground rear first before Soken giving him advice on how to speak to a girl. Not like Victor cared about what Soken had to say on a subject he wasn't very will with. Since he pulled him self off the ground onto his own feet turning away from the half-Quincy to look upon the others. Each one of them had surrounded stiff Mahon asking all types of questions.

"He isn't listening." Shiro noticed that Mahon wasn't flinching.

"More like scared stiff the poor thing." Flora knew how he felt.

Waen just ended up reaching out and taking one piece of baggage that Mahon had come with. Before saying everything was set up for him inside and when Mahon was ready to move on his own. This had the girls gushing over comparing Mahon to Waen when half-siblings stood side by side.

"Who knew mom seeking comfort in her child hood friend would led to me gaining a second sibling." Waen pats Mahon on the back.

This action made the young man blushed at the form of affection of someone he learned about through stories. Before he mustered up the courage to formally thank Waen for agreeing to having him around. This had his half-brother and his friend staring at him like he done something wrong. Would have led to laughing his head off since Soken was known to do same thing form time to time. If wasn't for Flora pushing back strands that covered her right ear revealing a lotus shaped earring. Its polished metal was slightly covered a dried remands of human blood. When one of its pedals took a separate taking the form of a small woman with flowing brunet hair. Her clothes were mixture of white and lavender while she was called Saishi No N Pedaru.

"Will you light the way for Waen's younger brother?" Flora asked Saishi.

Mahon could only stare at the little woman stand on Flora's shoulder being pointed toward him. Again he would start to wonder about her if Waen hadn't answered the forming questions he carried within his mind.

"Its the Ear Rings she wears and combination of what happened 13 years to us." Waen was having a hard time recalling the story, "Ear rings were meant as a gift to Flora originally that day in the park."

He went on to say before Maria could give them to Flora among the others gifts she had for children. They become soaked in her blood when dropped to her feet after Maria abdomen was pierced. First droplets of blood that poured from the stomach wound when Hollow pulled out its sharpen appendage. Slipped onto the bag holding these gifts while Hollow lashed out at Lady Honooshiro, and the children.

"Lady Honooshiro tried her best to fend of that Hollow before it cut her down and moved on to each one of us. Flora and Oscar were the ones that were psychically harmed leaving it's reiryoku on them." Waen tensed at horrifying memory. "The rest of us were tossed around or thrown into things."

He ended up dismissing the rest of memory that had the death of his sister ready to be viewed. Forcing him to move on to more happier one that had taken place days after the deaths that brought smiles. To the children when someone thought it was a good idea to give Maria's gift to them. When a violin and set of earrings were given to bandages up Flora and Oscar. Strange light was emitted and told their parents something good came out of this incident that needed to be harnessed.

"Now lets get you settled in." Waen spins half way to face Mahon.

Who wore a expression of pure astonishment after hearing only part of a story he read about in vague reports. That had been stored around within the vast archives of the Soul Society telling of events. Missing details and proper names that would identify who had been harmed. Made it hard for Mahon back then to form a proper picture about what had happen to his half-sister.

Since now he got a small half of details missing from story that started to take form within Mahon's Mind. That was pulled back to the present when light display appeared before his eyes. A liner format of pink colored flowers made a trail leading to the side entrance of Kurosaki Clinic. He would take after being told they would still be here and he should take his time look around. Before leaving them all alone to discuss where they all were going with Mahon from here.

"Well everyone what you think?" Waen asked looking among everyone.

"Reminds me of nobles back home." Shiro trembled.

"May he not be a handful." Soken stares as Waen.

"Fun...fun...we're going to have." Flora ended up getting giddy.

Oscar just shrug at the thought of what kind of person this half-sibling of Waen was going to be like. After hearing about this person after the last gathering of his father's friends at Kurosaki household. Topic they were talking about was the discovery of second child Rukia had, and wasn't Ichigo's. While the adults bickered about it while late hours leaving their children to talk. Who all came to an agreement that they all shared with their parents before leaving for Victor's home.

"Archery champion!" Were the loud words that drew Oscar out of his train of thought when Flora suggested a activity. The way the girl swayed back and fourth wanting everyone ot agree with got attention.

Who agreed since they didn't have much to do since it was after school hours and weekend was coming up. Making them decide choose to bring Mahon along when ever he decided to step outside. This led to them all worrying about gigai that awaited for Mahon at end of Saishi's light trail. Meaning with in the room set up for his stay with them waited artificial body from Urahara Shop. With clothes in Mahon's size laying beside folded awaiting to be sorted through and worn.

"I hope he doesn't have hard time adjusting to one," Shiro looked at herself. "Since after coming back here I still not use to using my own."

"What a fine one it is." Victor watched.

This got him hit repeatedly by her using her school bag to drill a point into him to keep his eyes to him self. No body was going to help him get out of something he got him self into. Since Waen and Flora ended up laughing as Soken just pulled his smart phone out to check his messages. Oscar went wide eyed before narrowing his mouth to give a loud whistle that was high pitched, and got Shiro to stop.

"Does that always happen?" Mahon's voice made head turn.

If anyone looked to approaching body from entrance of the Clinic that looked at someone quite conformable. His hands were tucked within pockets of an old jacket that once belong to Waen. As rest of him wore a same school uniform that Victor, Waen, and Oscar had on. Beside these calf length boots he completely laced up with out any trouble with pinned back hair.

"Come on we got a town to show you." Waen tossed somethign toward, "Only use it when eyes do this cool blinky thing."

Before Mahon could ask about what the Substitute Soul Reaper badge had come from after catching it. One of his arms were taken by Flora while everyone surrounded him speaking at once.


	3. Chapter 3

Within Karakura Town's outskirts a cursed place could be found y anyone who dare walk by it. It was old place of worship was local landmark that people had come to consider apart of the neighborhood. From its feudal Japanese style buildings to its blacken cherry tree scattered its encased grounds. Sometimes visitors would arrive to prey or take pictures of the place. A strange subject was brought up when anyone found a care taker that lived on the grounds. Their question revolved around the lively Cherry Blossom Trees that had blacken color to their bark. Answer came in the form of a story about family that inhabited these grounds.

It was finding the time to tell anyone it since it involved a certain bloodline of spiritual aware humans. This left people who had that precious seconds touched by this tale with teary eyes. Wanting to meet the descendent of this bloodline had them directed toward Jewel Suun Lee and her son. The visit between the person and those two were kept short and never lasted long.

"Have a nice day." Jewel was done trading pleasantries with visitors.

He sat off to the side staring at what Flora was eating in the form of packed lunch that her mother had made for her. Now like he was going to touch the sushi rolls and meat buns that had been made for him. Since most of his attention was figuring out how Flora's snacking habits. Allowed his usual visitors to creep up from behind him and look over his untouched meal.

"Hi guys!" Flora would give away their presence.

She then bit into what looked like same-type of sandwich that Oscar would make out after looking closer. To only have Shiro pull him away in fear of the Flora's food hurting or harming him. Soken and Waen asked Flora if what she was eating was redeem eatable by their terms. When the tried to answer with mouth full of what ever was in her mouth both canceled the question. To only have Mahon request Flora repeat her answer since sort of side ways grin. This her swallowing and offering him a taste of what she chewing out down on.

"Will you join in?" Mahon looked to Waen or Soken.

"I always forgot you never had Miss. Inoue's cooking...before." Soken stared from Mahon to Waen.

"WHAT?" Waen knew that stare Soken gave him.

How was someone who was still adjusting to being a older siblings tell your younger half siblings. About the cooking skills of a single mother whose over cheeriness scares Waen. Was hard for someone like him, who never knew the love of a mother due to his sister's death.

"I don't think he's going to want to sample that food knowing his sensitive stomach." Victor's mother answered for Waen.

She gracefully glides across the cobble stone path toward them with news of Victor's father. Seemed he was coming to visit after hearing that Mahon had made it safely to World of Living. After putting in for time off from his position within the Gotei 13 that been in planning stages.

"Will you stay at least to say hello to him?" Jewel asked Victor in her most calming voice.

"Is he going to bring her with him?" He countered.

Taking about a man who was never around while the boy grew up in his mother's and ground keepers care. Wasn't easy on Victor since could never under stand the situation why his father was never around. Leaving him to become bitter toward someone who had always loved him dear.

"She's his lieutenant and we both know he adores you." Jewel knew where this was going.

Victor ended up sitting there for a few seconds by tucking one of his knees under his chin out of concern. Before sighing and getting up slowly leaving his meal untouched as his moved upward. Before his mother could approach him about sitting down and actually have a decent chat with his father. He disappeared before her and everyone else's' eyes using Flash Steps.

"This is why I sometimes regret allowing Mr. Urahara and Miss. Shihoin in training him." Jewel looked to Waen and his friends.

"Yeah we all remember HIM!" Shiro spoke through clench teeth.

Waen and Shiro both remembered the shared experiences in the underground training area of Mr. Urahara's shop. None were joyous memories from their joint childhood that modeled both of them into Soul Reapers. Leaving both to some what stiff up at the mention of his or Miss. Shihoin's names.

"We'll go look for him." Shiro stiffly moved.

"Usual search and divide?" Soken asked adjusting his glasses.

"Yeah and last one who finds him ends up paying for winners meals." Waen smirked.

"Guys!" Oscar reminds them. "Can you not use your Flash Steps or whatever you call those really fast foot work moves you..."

He was unable to finish because Shiro, Waen and Soken all ended up disappearing before his eyes. Leaving him to sigh in defeat once more like always knowing they would never going to listen. He turned on his heel and walked toward Flora asking Victor's mother he could eat her son's food. This got a nod from the elder woman as Mahon asked Flora what just happen. This had her swallowing another mouth full of her sandwich before finding the words.

"Ever since Victor learned to used the Flash Step move from when we were kids." Flora explained. "He always used it to runaway when his father visiting ever came up."

She went on to say that it always had Shiro, Waen, and Soken out looking for him using what they learned. Over the years a sort of a game had formed that had the loser paying for winners meal. Sometimes she and Oscar joined in this search using their fullbringer abilities.

"We always end up losing to them since Waen or Shiro always find Victor." Flora took more bites of her sandwich. "On rare occasions Soken shows up with Victor."

This 'game' as Flora told Mahon seemed fun and like the one similar Byakuya once played with Miss. Shihoin. Had him walking up to Victor's mother and speaking kindly that he would help with this search. Before gently brushing pass her and vanishing into thin air everyone else did.

"This is going to interesting." Oscar and Flora stared at each other.

* * *

Facing a man you only known through stories and faded portrait wasn't good enough for Victor. Beside the lavish gifts he was showered with every holiday and on his birthday brought him a slight smile. Didn't make up for the huge hole within the boy's heart that formed from not knowing. Since he had MANY unanswered questions he always wanted to ask this 'father' of his.

To only end up running away each time this chance came wither it was announced by his mother, or message from black butterfly. That always resolved in form of tag being played almost everything. No matter the out come of who finds Victor after searching for him for a whole day. He and who ever found him would never get back in time since visit would be over by then.

"I know your there!" Victor addressed who's ever reiryoku who could sense.

It wasn't flaring all over place like Waen's reiryoku had been known since it took after his father. He knew the person couldn't be Shiro or Soken since both of kept their levels low on purpose. No way could it be Oscar or Flora since their weren't near enough to be this high. Only answer he could come up with had to be Waen's half brother was hiding from him, and who had a pretty impressive reiryoku level.

"Seems I need to work on my Kido spells." Mahon dismissed the invisible barrier he had used to hide him self from Victor's senses. Not liked it worked since his raising and falling reiryoku level told other teen he was there.

"You better then your brother and his dad." Victor laughed at the memories.

"From what I heard from Uncle neither one was never really good with kido." Mahon just stood there.

Victor ended up laughing at the image that was painted within his mind about Waen and Ichigo using Kido. One would come at it with level head while the other just ran into it within out thinking. Both would end up messing up in explosive ending when approaching subject at same time. A huge crater sized hole under both their feet while both had a slight burnt smell to their clothing. While the surrounding around they been training in or on was turned into a burnt wasteland. Leaving anyone that knew them to well to stay away when that took place.

"Out of the both of them." Victor tried to remember which one improved. "Waen is one ahead of learning curve."

"Then I must ask Uncle to have him over during his summer or winter break." Mahon hoped to have Waen visit the Soul Society once.

Victor ended up allowing Mahon to sit right next to him before being asked if he knew any Kido spells. This got shrug from him since all Victor knew were the a few basic offensive and defensive ones. He used beside drawing his zanpakuto in its sealed state against a hollow.

Led to uncomfortable topic at hand where he and Waen learned the usage of Kido spells and their relationship to Mr. Urahara. Same reaction Mahon got form Shiro and Waen came form Victor. Just Victor had to take a relaxing breath before recalling which memory to start from. Since his, Shiro, and Waen's training in Soul Reaper combat started a year after Serenity's death.

"Have anything else you want to talk about?" Victor wasn't ready speak his 'experience' under Mr. Urahara.

"Then may I know why you choice her so hide form everyone?" Mahon meant where he found Victor.

Both were not sitting on the roof top of the Kurosaki Clinic 's second floor so openly that passer-byres could see them. Not like any would since they knew the occupies of the house weren't your normal neighbors. In fear of getting pulled some type of fight that was always occurring within buildings' walls.

Left Victor to revealed secret a closed guarded secret he and Waen shared since Flora's 15th birthday two years ago. That two of them had become a pair still working toward being as couple. They had some issues to work through since Waen had a history with Mr. Urahara, and others. Leaving Victor to call the rood top he was sitting on a second home over the past year.

"Explains why your always here." Mahon figured.

Since his bedroom was so close to Waen's own room within the clinic's upper floors Mahon heard things. One of them were the opening and closing of only bed room window within Waen's bedroom. Voice that either greeted him coming or going sounded allot like Victor's own. Having the person he joined searching game for verify what he thought was new one for Mahon.

"Just don't go telling the others since Shiro and Flora..." Victor didn't know if Mahon could keep secrets.

"Do not worry new friend." Mahon got what Victor was telling him. "I was able..."

Mahon was cut off form speaking about the secret of his existence since he was convinced a year after Serenity's death. It all happen a whole year when depressed Rukia return to Soul Society a broken woman. Who found a sexual comfort in an friend upon relocating into the Kuchiki Mansion. That friend turned out to be Renji and father of Rukia's second child who was named Mahon Kurchiki-Abarai. Led to choice of the boy's existence being kept from Ichigo due his relationship to Rukia's first born.

"We miss something?" Waen was one that had cut Mahon off by tightly embracing the boy before he slipped into sad mood. By appeared out of the no where when he got a text from one his aunts about who was on clinic's roof.

"No just your little brother finding out about us." Victor couldn't help but laugh at the picture.

Mahon was wasn't once struggling to be freed from head lock that Waen had been holding his head. Wanting to take a picture of this was something Victor wish he could do if he had his cell phone. Was something he started to regret since he neither had a camera or cellar device in hand.

"Boy!" Yuzu called from the ground.

She had ground up to be a wonderful woman with flowing hair the color of softest peach with brightest eyes. The figure of mother she quite grew into she was a mother of two and happily married. At the moment was calling to her nephews and Victor to come down doe dinner. Insisting they call the rest of their friends for large meal she was in process of cooking. No way she was going to take no or any form of it as a an answer as she stood there.


	4. Chapter 4

Working at the Urahara Shop wasn't a easy place to work in between the underground area to questionable customers. Not like Waen and his friends had anything to complain about since they worked there. Everything about the place from the shop owner to co-workers seemed normal to them. Despite the fact history within these small walls was shared between these teens.

"Why were you EVER interested in him?" Victor asked quietly.

Annoying your boyfriend about the sexual fling with older man wasn't something Waen spoke about. He knew at the time he and Urahara were together he was under age and quite young. Talking about it with someone he just started seeing wasn't easy for him to openly admit too.

"You have to be wired to be asking about something everyone, but my dad knows about." Waen was to red in the face to speak about it.

Victor ended up smiling at the way Waen got uncomfortable on the subject before leaning over, and pressed his lips to Waen's cheek. He pulled away and reminds him they were leaving in a few minutes to meet everyone. Didn't mean they would closing the shop up early after being given rest of weekend off.

"My mom is coming by to escort us." Victor whispered into Waen's ear.

Slight chills that ran up the other boy's body told Victor he still haven't recovered from last night. Those moments where they had touched each others unclothed bodies danced in Waen's mind. Slow sensual way Victor took his time made it self known on Waen's face also. That further widen Victor's natural smile while reminding himself about needing sleep over more often. Since that memorial of their first time had taken place in Waen's room. Knowing he could finally took their relationship to second level for physical intimacy.

"Hands to your selves!" Jinta practically shouted.

Taking in sight of heated Waen allowing Victor to breath on the back of his neck wasn't a pleasing sight to everyone. That someone was the few that knew of relationship Waen once shared with Urahara. Who was making it known to both Victor and Waen they needed to keep certain actions between them. Since this wasn't any of their bed rooms or private place that those activities took place.

"We weren't doing anything." Victor backed away from Waen as he calmed his breathing down.

"Looks like it." Jinta hadn't let up.

Victor ended up walking away from Waen behind the counter saying something about needing to fill an order. Leaving Waen to recover from his state of bliss with out a someone to lean on. That was something Jinta was going to regret interrupting if young couple had anything to do with it.

"Don't you have something to bother or bully?" Waen meant Jinta harassing Ururu.

This detour attention away from Waen when Jinta didn't want to bring up the young that Ururu had started seeing. Leaving Jinta to return to sweeping the shop's floor before moving on to the outside. Avoiding knocking over the display that were step up and bumping into Victor.

"May I know what Waen's Aunt wants this time?" Jinta asked about Yuzu's recent order.

This got him a shrug from the pair since they usual worked off what ever list their woman handed Waen. A weekly tab was paid by when Yuzu showed up in person with one of her own children, or by alone. To the shop wanting to buy something for one of her many loved ones. After money was exchanged between her and who ever was behind the register a filmier subject came up. Either she asked about her nephew and his friends or current events came up.

"Read the list we're handed before coming here." Victor answered.

He meant that small piece of paper he was currently reading off it in order to fill a few plastic bags. If one of the smaller bags were completely filled it was tied off and placed in larger bag. That brought out a question why were these items always being purchased on almost daily basis.

"You haven't meant Waen's younger cousins have you?" Victor brought up Yuzu's children.

Waen ended up freezing up at the mention of his blood related relatives whom he never gotten along with. They were complete opposite of him in personality and attitude when it came to everyday life. Since they carried their mother's overly positive way of thinking and maternal instinct. Always seem to rub Waen the wrong way whenever he was around them.

"Mostly girls with only one boy among them ALL," Victor tried to remember them all. "Each one just loves being around dear cousin...Waen."

You could smell or feel the tension between those two of them build with way both were acting in small area. One had this spiteful pinch in his way of speaking while other was in a form of distress. Leaving both in a stare of dysfunction that stemmed from sore subjects Jinta guessed. Were a few personal subjects that Waen wasn't up to talk about with his current love interest.

"Well this order is filled and ready for someone to take it home." Victor was done with everything on the list.

That he folded up and placed inside of the brown bag he would place on very counter Waen been behind. Knowing person behind the desk would take this straight to his aunt after work. Not like Waen was in any shape to speak after falling into a trance-like state mentally. Making him unable to function at regular pace his co-workers around him were moving. Not noticing Victor taking his break early to check his cell phone's messages by going in back. Leaving Jinta to be only company that semi-conscious Waen would have until closing time.

One-side conversation would take place between Jinta and Waen would take place for the next few minutes. Most of it was about how screwed Waen was going to be with Victor for what ever disagreement happen between them. A snickering Jinta wasn't a pleasing sight when Waen regained consciousness. Sine nearest thing Waen could grabbed got tossed at Jinta to silence him. That was a plastic tip jar used for customers to leave small something for cashier, and fellow co-workers. Making both boys lucky that container was empty when it connected with Jinta's head.

"I've warned you more the once!" Waen repeated an old phrase. "Watch what you say about him."

Jinta ended up landing on the floor rear first while jar ended up landing a few inches from him body. As for the broom he been using to sweep around it landed some where amidst him and the jar. Leaving Waen to remove his apron and toss toward Jinta saying he would apologize later. Until he ended up jumping over the counter heading toward back entrance Victor had stepped through. Where he was surprised to find Urahara opening the door before he could reach it. Not like he could see older man's face since a familiar fan blocked Waen's sight of him.

"Why don't you and Victor have rest of the day off while I'll handle Jinta." Urahara sounded clear in speaking to Waen.

"As long this weeks training session can be doubled since we want weekend off." Waen side stepped him.

That Urahara would agree to while allowing Waen to go in search of his boyfriend reminding him about their new Denreishinkis. Saying something about a messenger from Science Division of Soul Society just dropped a case of them all off. This just got a wave from Waen's retreating form when he turned a corner.

What he found was Victor adjusting the strap of his bag still gazing at the screen of his Iphone. Chance Waen took by approaching Victor face first to return the favor from earlier that day. By bringing their faces and bodies closer together so Waen could draw Victor in. Ever so slightly tilting his head to the side as he lifts one his hands to be placed under Victor's chin. He was able to press his lips upon Victor's own not caring he backed him into bear by wall. That Victor had not caring about retaliation toward the person who confronted him openly. As he arms now laid motionless on his side with his Iphone loosely grasped in one of his hands. Before Waen pulled away completely unable to add tongue awaiting for answer.

"Wow!" Was all Victor could say when he his senses came into focus after a unwelcome ambush from Waen. He wasn't fighting against after a few years of experience of observing Waen's methods of apology.

This was one of those times he was welcoming what Waen was doing to get him to forgive him. Since he found his own angry slowly seeping away after receiving a simple peck on the lips. Before whispering loud enough that Waen could hear his offer about walking to his place...together.

"Meaning your mom changed plans on us." Waen knew where Victor was going.

This got him his jacket and own bag shoved into his arms by Victor with slight blush on his cheeks. Urahara was just a few feet away from them admiring the display of affection two young lovers shared. Making flashes of what he shared with young Waen appear only for a second within his own mind. Both shared a lust filled bond that mostly filled with rough passion and 1-sided admiration. That ended with Waen realizing what they shared wasn't actual love for one another, and both agreed to end it. Because what laid before Urahara was what he knew Waen truly needed.

"Will later on tonight be alright with you...for when we pick up the Denreishinkis?" Victor asked about what was delivered.

Not like an answer was going to be given for the second time after Waen pulled on his things. Who wrapped one of his arms around Victor's waist in secured matter before using Flash Step. Had them disappearing before Urahara's eyes with Victor grasping Waen in fear of being dropped.

"The trouble those two will get in." Urahara snaps his fan closed looking forward to how he was going to push Waen next weekend.

* * *

Mahon ended up finding a familiar brown bag with a note attached to it on the kitchen counter. He knew he was to give to it to one of his human aunt when she arrived around evening time. Made him wonder if his other cousin and Victor had returned from their time at Urahara Shop. He didn't see them with others when school he started attending gave out hours ago. Leaving him to guess they both were visiting Victor's home practicing Archery, or Kendo. He was unaware of who were about to descend the stairs from second floor.

Leaving the young man to figure what to do since he visited with his home work and house chores. To the phone that hung near the wall calendar tacked to dry erase board used by everyone in the house. He was glad the phone had speak phone function he had learned to use in his short stay here. Since he ended up dialing the number that went with Shiro's customized Denreishinki. Assigned ring tone played on the speaker of the phone he used telling him he got a hold of her. It while he waited for her to pick up that his two people in state of bliss joined him.

"I told you he would be here." Victor whispered to Waen.

He ended up pulling away from Waen's arms longer enough to turn around and head back up stairs. Leaving the two siblings to face off mumbling about leaving his hair tie up stairs in Waen's bed room.

"Mushi- Mushi to who ever is on the other line?" Shiro's voice came over phone's speaker.

"It's us." Waen answered her.

"Oh...you coming over to temple or we meeting your place?" She asked as others' voices joined in.

Waen ended up looking at Mahon for the answer to her question knowing he was the one that called her. Knowing it was up to him if he wanted Victor and him to tag along with people saw as friends. Being that he and Victor had already made up after arriving home a few hours ago.

"At the temple and we may be late arriving." Mahon spoke.

"Same here since Oscar's violin's lesson is running late." She repeated something Flora said.

Soken could be heard in the back ground telling the 3 of them they were to hurry if they were going to make bus. This had Shiro telling them good bye before hanging up on Mahon with a promise of seeing him later.

"You coming?" Waen asked Mahon.

He knew he had to change out his school uniform for where they were going.


	5. Chapter 5

When taking down a hollow with in Karakura Town was handled by the assigned Soul Reaper. Who would never get a chance to wipe out the hollow because of a few teens were first one on scene. The Quincy, Oscar, and Flora were the ones that kept him from getting close enough to make a strike. Leaving the person to witness fast pace Substitute Soul Reapers drop a hollow within seconds. Allowing the assigned Soul Reaper to watch one of the four Soul Reapers slice hollow's mask.

After Shiro, Victor, Waen, and Mahon worked together or in pairs to take down a set or single hollow like now. When the four of them were surrounding this mudfish shaped hollow with puckered mask. Its sluggish movement allowed four of them to pin it down in one place and finish it off. Didn't mean the dry quickening slime it sprayed form it mouth they had to watch out for. Putting their flash steps to use when they didn't wanted get a pair of cement shoes or glued in place.

"Kido number 9, Geki!" Mahon chanted while placing his hands before him when he appeared in front of the mudfish hollow. After the phrase needed to activate this kido came out in form of a flash of red light. That he aimed right at the mudfish hollow knowing it would paralyze this creature for a few minutes.

Gave Mahon a chance to witness the Zanpakuto that belonged to her half brother after instead of hearing about it, or reading about it in reports. That meant Waen brought out a dark red handle katana from its red, yellow, and blue colored sheathe. He would use to cut through a few slime ball that were launched in mid air at Shiro. Before vanishing into the air with his zanpakuto in his right hand wish flash steps. Had him appearing just above the mudfish hollow by inch or two swinging tip of his blade. Carving almost curved line from hollow's mask upper, right corner to one eye sockets.

Had Waen drawing back when hollow roared out before imploding into mess of white colored reiryoku. Shiro was left to start healing anyone who was hurt by mudfish hollow while assigned Soul Reaper approached them.

"I thought your father was on duty?" He addressed Waen.

"Last time I checked," Waen tried remember what Ichigo was last doing. "The clinic had some emergency both dad and grandpa were needed."

"Since all of use were having a study group," Mahon stepped in. "We we're sent in his steed."

Mahon ended up being bowed to by assigned Soul Reaper who had done the same to Shiro because their notability. Before telling Waen how lucky he in being related to someone as great as his farther. Victor was just given a simple nod by the man asking about the three that kept him from joining them. To get be reminded Quincy, Oscar, and Flora were right behind him when speaking about them. Flora used her Muttsu Pedarus No Lotus to gain his attention about talking about them. By having her Ni-ji-tekina Pedaru drop upon the top of his head without a single warning.

"Glad to know their out spoken people." He got the hint.

Oscar was the one that reminded everyone they had some where to be while holding up his wrist that held a very old looking watch. That seemed to big for his small wrist by the way it wrapped around. Not like he was going to take it off when it was suggested to him by the assigned Soul Reaper. Who told him to bug off in Spanish that had the guy looking to Soken for translation. Not like he was going to get one from one since he ignores him mid- sentence.

"We'll be going." Shiro excuse her self.

Victor had to avoid a high five from both Waen and Mahon when both decided to give each other one. Always forgetting their was someone between them like now that always had him or her side stepping. Like now when Victor used Flash Step to leave them all stating he would be at the temple. Behind him was Shiro saying something meeting up with a few human friends. Oscar just tagged along with Waen when he sheathe his blade before it took a different shape. That shape was gold and black colored ying-yang necklace he been wearing.

"You know the onibi ability?" Assign Soul Reaper watched the minor transformation.

"When you spent most of your childhood and holiday breaks under supervision of Mr. Urahara." Waen's clenched his jaw. "You learn ALLOT!"

He ended up swallowing hard at those memories were ready to burst into his mind like flash flood. Flora would gain his attention to notice Mahon had already left and she, Soken and, Oscar were waiting. He ended up saying his own goodbyes to Assign Soul Reaper before following them to nearest parking lot. Where a vehicle awaited to drive them over to what ever location they wanted.

"This is just going to be harder to put in the report." Assign Soul Reaper hatred writing about them.

Not like he had much say since those four children where all ranked Substitute Soul Reapers status. Always left him to act as a member of the audience then actual Soul Reaper meant to slay the hollow. Sometimes he was to early and could take a hollow out while gaining a few injuries. That were always healed up by Shiro or Flora who had arrived with others to finish hollow off.

"Well gives me more time to check in with Mr. Ichigo." Assign Soul Reaper thought it best to see him.

He had to figure out if he was allowing Waen and his friends to go away slaying hollows and all this running around were a good idea or not. Knowing that the boy's only motherly influence was his aunts and father's female friends. Beside him being romantically link to Victor while he only had a fling with Urahara. All this he learned through Soul Society's intelligence network that had been watching Ichigo.

This he had to be dismissed when he had a few false memories to plant with in humans who had watched this happen. Having them say teenagers battle an invisible force would be laughable story. It was getting his hands on their cell devices and camera that had pictures of these teens. The problem since some of them were quite guarded about handing their electrical items to a stranger.

"This is going to be along day." He sighed disappointed.

Out came his Kiokuchikan Memory replacement from a pouch he kept on his sash of his Soul Reaper uniform. He would end up using on the people after getting them in a big enough crowd to use one round. That left them stupefied for a few seconds so he could go through their phones. Removing any picture that had the teens or him on it before looking for people he hadn't wiped.

Leaving him to completely forget about needing to go rushing off to the Kurosaki Clinic where conversation was going down. Waen after arriving home with Mahon right behind him the whole time. They found Ichigo sitting at dinning room table tired out staring at empty mug. Time in human world had aged orange haired man well since he didn't once look day over 50 psychically. He still carried fierce aura of a Soul Reaper beside his paternal nature he come to develop. Asking wit out looking up if they brought down the hollow without getting hurt in process. This was answered by Waen taking a seat when Mahon went up stairs to enter his gigai.

"You were brought up by the latest Soul Reaper assigned to Karakura town." Waen couldn't help but laugh.

This brought a slight smile to tired Ichigo and even had him picking up his head yawing away his sleepiness. He had worn him self out helping Isshin with latest load of penitents came in that day. This was first break he allowed to have in between giving psychical exams and stitching people up. Drinking down coffee wasn't helping him stay awake since he was fighting sleep.

"He bother you about anything else?" Ichigo asked trying to sound and act serous.

"He treated Shiro and Mahon with more respect when he greeted us." Waen tried not to laugh at his father's behavior. "Other then that...we left him to do the clean up work."

Ichigo didn't the strength to hit his son or toss his empty mug at him for laughing at his display of energy loss. He would end up bringing up if Waen wanted to be instructed in using Kiokuchikan Memory replacement, or spend his next school holiday training with Urahara. This quieted the boy up before he dismissed him self from the table in shy matter. Calling for Mahon to hurry up so they could leave before he got a call from someone. Stare he was getting from Ichigo to the back gave him unpleasant burning sensation upon his neck.

"I agree with Mr. Kurosaki about your needing to learn to use Memory replacement." Mahon walked down those stair in his gigai adjusting his jacket.

"That's sister suck-up." Waen turned his back to Mahon.

He ended up walking away from him and his father calling them both traitors in his highest voice. Ichigo wanted to chase after him and gives him a good punch if wasn't for his tired body. Not paying attention to Mahon placing a fresh mug filled with herbal blended of tea brewing within. Telling him he would hit Waen for him once he caught up to him while wanting Ichigo to enjoy the drink.

"Rukia did a good job raising you." Ichigo was impressed with Mahon's mannerisms.

"Yes and states my reiryoku flares like your use to during battles." Mahon recalled a conversation with her, "Uncle been trying to teach me suppress it, but hasn't gotten far."

Mahon then said his good byes to Ichigo when his Denreishinki's ringer started to go to beat of Father Figure. Telling him annoyed and impenitent Waen wanted to know where he was. Since he wasn't chasing him down insisting he slow down so he could walk beside the rest of the way. Had him going out the door just when Yuzu and her children were entering carrying bags of groceries. Three girls of same height with different lengths of golden honey hair walked in first calling him ungentlemanly. Their names being Roshni, Akio, and Ares by their mother telling them all where to go.

"To the kitchen to start cooking today's dinner for everyone while I call rest of the family." Yuzu gave them clear orders. "Don't tie up the phone line calling your friends for pointless conversations."

She then dumped a few bags she carried into eldest Roshni's arms before sending her and rest of her daughters off. This had the woman calling out the door to her youngest son being Alwin to come in.

"He's off with his friends." Yuzu allowed Alwin to pass her, "now settled down and start your homework."

The scared boy had never gotten along with Waen like Yuzu had hoped since both boys were different. She purely blamed it on Waen not having a stable mother figure after his sister's death being around. Not liked she tried to be person that boy would needed when he grew up into person he was today.

"Mom! Uncle Ichigo is passed out on the table." Akio yelled from kitchen.

"Sometimes that man run him self to ragged." Yuzu closed the door.

After she put up her purse and jacket on coat rack walked to where her daughter said Ichigo was, and laughed at the sight. Her poor older brother was soundly sleeping on the surface table on left side of his face. Mug of tea made of him by Mahon was half gone and a puddle of saliva was forming. This had Yuzu receiving a dry rag from one of her girls so she could wipe away her brother's drool.

"Brother rise and shine." She slightly shook him.

"I am up! I am up!" He mumbled lifting his head.

He then grabbed his mug mumbling something further about heading up stairs for a nap and wanting to be awaken when dinner was ready. Yuzu agreed whole heartedly saying her husband was in town to join them for dinner. Going on about how he brought back the coolest souvenirs from his business trip to the States this time. The one for her brother would get to male a double take when given to him. Since she ended up handing Ichigo a smiling strawberry figurine. That Ichigo stared at on his way up to the his bed room while clenching his mug within his hand.

"You think he likes it?" Ares asked her sisters.

"Knowing Uncle Ichigo," Akio snickered. "He'll end up breaking it like the many others he owns."

Roshni was to busy going through a recipe book she had brought recently wanting to find proper recipe. She was hoping that Waen brought his friend Oscar or Soken to dinner like he did last week. Both seemed to like the dish she had been assigned to make that day when Yuzu had dinner here that day.


	6. Chapter 6

"What is your cousins' problem?" Soken asked Waen.

"She got a crush on you and Oscar." He turned a page.

"Hey can one of your pass the yarn?" Oscar asked in his loudest voice.

Soken ended up pushing the small basket marked yarn were colorful balls of its were found with it. It slide across the table by a few inches before stopping at Oscar while Flora fought back a giggle. Shiro then further pointed out how Roshi acted toward Soken and Oscar last night.

"DONE!" Mahon lifts his brush.

Waen was the one that looked over his shoulder with wide eyes unable to get single word out. He could never get over the fact how good at Japanese calligraphy he own half-brother was. Blame was set on Byakuya for teaching this simple talent to the fellow 15 year old boy when he was five.

"You think the cheerleading squad would like this?" Mahon asked nervous that his latest work wouldn't be liked.

Shiro and Flora started ton gosh over how masterful each stroke on the banner that was laid out. Soken just wanted it to dry in time before he made Waen delivery the item to squad before school closed. Oscar was to busy picking through the balls of yarns wanting to finish off his latest piece.

"Greatest idea I ever had of making money for out club?" Waen asked Soken.

"Yes, pimping out your half-brother's calligraphy talent was genius." Soken sounded so mechanical.

He rolled his eyes and went back to mending a few stuffed animals that belonged to Flora and her mother. Each one he some how placed the embalmed of a blue cross when fixing or adding to them. Flora and Shiro got back to sorting through a collection of pictures taken by Shiro. Last time she had visited the Soul Society to check in with her father and fellow Soul Reapers.

"These would go back with Mahon to Soul Society for Miss. Kusajishi to use." Shiro put one of the stacks away.

"Others?" Shiro asked looked among them.

"Who knows." Shiro shrugs.

She wanted to do a feudal Japan series calendar or plushie series based off the current Gotei 13 captains. Flora ended up igniting her plushie series by confessing her secret collection of them. This had her smiling and asking which they should start with and wanting to see Flora's collection. Both had forgotten about the pictures and ended up just laughing at what they wanted to see.

"Your dad would look so weird as a plushie." Soken would love to sew that one together.

"Coming from someone whose the president of Cafts club." Waen meant Soken was following in his father foot steps.

"I would like to know if you also carry your sewing kit." Mahon joined in conversation.

Attention was turned toward the small box that laid opened on the table they been sharing since start of club. It had 3 shelves on each time that opened on each side filled with all kinds of sewing equipment. From thimbles to rainbow colored thread with folded piece of fabric in bottom area. Pins and safety pins among other sew items littered the many slots on the 3 shelves.

"Remind me to ask your dad about if this is genetic?" Waen tried not to laugh.

Soken tired not to stab one of his thimble free fingers with needle when he finished his last mend. This one he turned into Queen of Sheba collectable he would ended up tossing at Waen. Flora ended up grabbing a few of the repaired stuff animals like they were her treasured items. Giggled saying each one was a birthday gift from her unnamed father everyone knew was a bartender.

"You lucky you don't know father since sadly I know who my grandfather is." Shiro never liked remembering.

"What's wrong with having Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto?" Mahon asked not getting the sarcasm

"Buzz kill." Shiro called Mahon.

"Be happy Uncle Byakuya and your dad haven't agreed to formal marriage of your two." Waen pointed his half-brother and Shiro.

Mahon would ended up staring at terrified Shiro liked she watched her mother get torn in two all over again. Not like she was going to say anything no matter how times a hand was waved in front of her. Leaving Mahon to look to anyone to get her to start moving since she froze up.

"This is why we don't talk about arranged marriage." Victor ended up joining them.

He ended up dropping a box of stuff he collected from other clubs that willingly donated stuff that don't use anymore. That ended up being walked over by Victor asking if the banner for cheerleaders were done. Checking if it was dry Mahon ended up carefully rolling it up for Victor.

"What is Oscar doing?" Victor asked noticing what he was doing with yarn, scissors, and glue.

Colorful image he was creating started to form a portrait of his mother he made sure to not mess up once. Use of toothpicks and pins to keep everything in place after he laid it down with glue. Some yarn fibers stayed on his finger tips when he pulled his hands away from the pictures.

"We got anything for me to wash my hands?" He could feel glue on his skin.

Everyone looked toward Soken's direction knowing the guy carried wet naps or germ x on his person. He blankly stared at them when he was in the middle of putting his sewing supplies away. Staring contest went on for good five or so minutes before someone actual asked Soken.

"This isn't about my se..." He was cut off when corrected by Mahon about what everyone was looking to him for.

Mahon ended up gaining permission from Soken to seek the item in question from his school bag. That was laying on special hook in front of the desk he was currently occupying. Not like Mahon had to get up from the floor after handing over the finished banner to looking through Soken's bag. After finding the item they all needed next to odd item he also pulled out.

"Someone found your Quincy bow..." Waen pointed Soken toward Mahon's discovery.

Before Soken could take the item from Mahon it ended up unfolding to reveal a blue and white bow. Odd thing this bow lacked was a string and was to small to be used as regular one. Would have been further looked over by curious Soul Reaper if not snatched from his hands. By Soken folded back up and shoved back into his bag stating it wasn' for his eyes.

"I am off to delivery this." Victor wasn't staying for this stand off.

He was out the door before he witness Waen go off, Mahon make a scene, or something of that nature happened. It was readjusting the banner in his arms that was the problem when he walked. Deciding to take his time since he didn't want to return to the room where a standoff. Was taking place seemed safe enough knowing Waen over protectiveness and temper. All because of how Soken would confront Mahon for touching something that wasn't his.

Where Mahon was now face down on the ground giving Soken a formally apology for pulling the bow out. Soken was trying to get him off the ground in fear of Waen dislocating his butt cheeks. Flora and Shiro were taking pictures of this with their camera features of their Denreishinkis. Oscar was to busy wiping his fingers off figuring out if he needed to finish his piece or not.

"You all done?" Oscar asked finally noticed everything was happening.

Up Mahon went ready to explain what was happen before he was silenced by appearance of a small fairy. From one of Flora's Muttsu Pedarus No Lotus called Ni-ji-tekina Pedaru with green hair and tan clothing. She politely whispered into his ear about what happen while pointing at people. He nods his head and ended up reaching for the item he worked on with these sad eyes.

"Remember when mis mama use to tell us any form of conflict was pointless." Oscar spun the image in his hands.

Image of dark skinned woman with Hispanic accent and long brown hair to her back came to their minds. She could say idiot in Japanese, English, and Spanish in verbal fights Chad never won. While advising her son and friends how useless fighting was since it never got you any where, and usual was waste of time. After ward she would treat them to homemade treats made of honey, brown sugar, and goat cheese.

"Dude! Those treats your mom made were terrible," Waen still taste them. "No offensive."

"It alright since padre liked mama more for her body then her cooking skills." Oscar understood.

"Thanks for reminding me," Flora reached for something tucked into the space of desk she sitting at. "Mom made these for us."

She pulled out a large bento box of that once uncovered had all these freshly made buns in them. These had each one of them on edge about sampling a piece knowing Orihime's cooking skills weren't that good. Didn't stop Mahon from reaching for one and sticking in his mouth. Waen was held back by Soken who wanted him to punch him instead of save his brother.

"Let him learn since you can't always helping him out." Soken held and pulled Waen's arm at once.

"Rather not be taking him to the nurse's office for upset stomach in a few minutes." Waen waved his arm up and down to free it from Soken's grip.

Both ended up being silenced when Mahon asked the two of them to try a bite by lifting the eaten one up to them. This made both freeze up when they both stared at the food item presented before them. Before their one could say something to other Waen's swung toward Soken was closed hand.

* * *

"You two are never going to change." School's nurse huffed.

Just when she was getting ready to leave for the evening she had Flora Inoue of junior class B-2 run in. Screaming that her fellow classmates Waen Kurosaki-Kuchiki and Soken Ishida (Jr) were injured from another fight. Had School's nurse telling Flora to get them down here she could treat them, and then call their parents. Within a few minutes both boys would end up in front of her with Oscar Sado (Jr) acting as an escort.

"That or we come down here because Miss. Inoue's cooking." Waen mumbled.

School's nurse rolled her eyes at him before placing a medical tape over fresh gaze she just placed. She switched to sticking a turned on flash light in front of Soken's left eye telling him to follow the light. He tried to do after the swallowing started to sit in beside the reddish bruising that followed. Limited him to ask for her to stop doing that since all he could see was purple spots.

"Someone needs to visit a doctor." Nurse spun around to her desk.

She wrote down a few notes before telling both boys that Soken's mother was on her way down to pick both up. This had Soken almost yelling at Waen why his dad couldn't be the one to get them. Around Waen's good eye would roll before he said his father was mandated rest from doctor of late. Since of late Ichigo had been dragging him self ragged to point he went days with out sleep. After his health started to decline a visit to doctor's office had him needing to take few days off.

"That means Aunt Yuzu or anyone else is left to watch me. " Waen ended up sighing.

"That someone will be my mom." Soken knew she would insist on Waen coming with them.

Soken ended up being left shock when asked how his father would land a MILF like his mother for rest of their stay in nurse office. Before five foot and five inch woman with brown hair in up do in skirt business suit. Walking around in these 3 inches heels with purse hanging off her right shoulder. Who went by the name of Leenex Moshi and asking when she could take both boys home. Way she addressed the nurse was rather hurried since she wanted to get home and lecture the both of them. Beside how rude she sounded she left the work after receiving a phone call about Soken.

"You can take your son, but Mr. Waen has to be picked up by his father." Nurse was backing down.

"Sorry he wouldn't be joining us." She gestured to the boys.

"He still needs a blood relative to pick him up." Nurse still wasn't letting him go.

This had Leenex wanting both boy to wait out side the door for her until she was done speaking with nurse.


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone was having a MILF contest that had to do with question that Soken was asked by Waen. This left the Quincy in state shock for some time when every time he was addressed by his mother. When he came out of that shock he ended up repeating Waen's question to everyone. Instead of answering by everyone the question was turned into a competition between moms.

"I vote for Miss. Inoue!" Mahon didn't mention Rukia.

"Same here." Waen didn't think his mother was much of a 10.

"Besides my own mother having her strange tendencies," Soken adjusted his glasses. "I pick my own mother."

"As I." Oscar choose his mother.

Flora would end up not voting since she was always the score keeper when it came to these pointless conversations. She looked to Victor for some type of answer about who he wanted. He would lean forward toward her ear like he was going to stick his tongue in her ear canal. Ended up whispering in his lowest tone of voice who he chose instead of saying out loud.

"Well?" Waen was sort of impatient.

Soken and Oscar jointly guessed that Waen wasn't happy at how Flora was getting special treatment from Victor. Before another verbal stream of words could came form Wane's mouth. Flora announced that her mother was the winner by two votes while Shiro decided to join them.

"I spend extra hour with tea ceremony club and find you guys in pointless chat." She looked to Flora for what happen.

"Their voting on whose mother is more attractive." Flora happily waved her waves around.

"Who won?" Shiro stared at angry seeping from Waen.

"My mom." Flora wanted to shrieked.

"Then what's his problem?" Shiro had to point at Waen.

Victor ended up telling them he was heading home early due funeral being held on grounds of worship area, and all form of help was welcomed. After checking if he had all his private thing he gave them his good byes. Knowing he wouldn't he heading to the Urahara Shop for work or for training with the others. Would have him walking away if wasn't for Waen tagging along.

"We'll make sure Mr. Urahara you'll wouldn't be making it." Mahon called after his brother.

Soken mumbled something about Waen not being so possessive over Victor and needing angry management. Oscar just said it was misplaced passion while Flora wanted to call her mother about winning. Shiro ended up sitting down by Soken asking him when they were leaving. He shrugged since no text message came from Urahara on his cellar device about them needed to come in.

"Maybe we should have told them before one ran after the other?" Flora asked.

Mahon tried to laugh once he under stood what Soken brought up Urahara hadn't contact them. Oscar just got to his own feet insisting them got any way since Temple was off limits today. Left Shiro to agree with him since she didn't want to back to apartment she lived alone. Soken was left to go with them anyway since returning home to empty house wasn't pleasing.

"I still say we call Waen and Victor." Flora followed them.

Shiro ended up telling her to let it go since those two had to be doing something else then heading to Urahara shop. This made the girl shift back to idea of calling her mother in over excited tone. Not knowing the dark alcove they all ended up passing when exiting the building on second floor. Was the hiding place of a same sex couple that was supposedly have left before them.

"Your sense of humor is rather twisted." Waen huffed.

"Beats what you did with her during lunch." Victor tugged at his hand.

"We were sharing a bento lunch she ...baked..." Waen could still feel nauseated stomach return.

Victor scowled when he couldn't get free of Waen's Kido number 4 Hainawa tied around his arm. Disliking how he got easily tricked and then pinned in place due to Waen's fear of loneliness. Not like he had his Denreishinki or cellar device to call for aid in getting free or take Waen on.

"If your going to vomit," Victor gave up loosening his hand. "Do it away from me."

He knew Waen wasn't one to turn Flora down when she rarely attempted to cook a meal for her self. When she wanted someone to share in what she brought to school Wane was her go to person.

"Were you jealous?" Waen fought through his upset gut.

"After a while of seeing your boyfriend eat others' food," Victor sighed. "It wares on you."

"Next time don't go doing that..." Waen couldn't finish.

He quickly dismissed he kido he was using to keep Victor from running from him using Flash Steps. Before he turned away and ended up throwing up the contains of whatever was in his stomach. It was the darkness of the alcove that kept Victor from seeing Waen throw up. Didn't stop him from staying there and waiting for Waen to finish instead of running away.

"This is what you get for trying her food in first place." Victor spoke in warning tone.

"It called being nice." Waen spoke with weak voice.

"To the point your sick to your stomach." Victor tried to not look what came out of Waen.

"Can we just get back to your place before I get worst?" Waen was now hunched over.

Not like he was going to get it since Victor knew he was faking so he could pin him against a wall, and ravish him. A smile kiss would ended turning into a battle of their tongues while heat followed. Tightness form Waen's arms and legs on either side of him would bring their clothed bodies close. Hands would start to roam lower and lower until pants become unfasten. It always left Victor so light headed with hormones blinding him Waen got to do what he wanted.

Not this time AROUND

Victor had some where to be and he wasn't giving into Waen since he had a responsibility to his family. Making Waen follow him out of their hiding spot with out getting any help from person in front of him. Had both boys walking through out the building arguing about helping other out. Whole time Victor had to say no while Waen chased after him at jogging pace. Leaving both to end up in same place they were before hours ago.

"I'll see you when you'll done being a selfish jerk." Victor wasn't putting up with this.

Waen knew when to give up since name calling was Victor's way of telling him he was getting impatient. He ended up deciding to stop playing sick and just take along until he can got Victor alone. In his pockets his hands would go while his school bag hang high on his shoulder.

"I'll behave." Waen looked at his feet.

"Then come on." Victor wrapped his hand around his arm and tugged.

Smile that appeared on Waen's face could light up a room since he was drawn close enough to Victor's body so he could place his head on his shoulder with out much trouble since they were same height. Leaving to walk a slow pace toward the nearest bus stop with out words be exchanged. Quietness was welcomed change from their loud arguing and chasing each other using Flash Steps. Both some how like this and decided it was better since no body yelling at to shut up.

Lasted for second or two since the usual spirit of woman appeared sitting on a top of a wall. Look of love upon her always told them she was reminiscing about the good old days when she lived. What she could still share moment of romance with her husband in physical sense. Not like Either Waen or Victor were letting her to get away after many weeks spent chase chasing her.

"I'm not wasting Tsuriai Ichi on her." Waen wasn't up drawing his Zanpakuto.

"Then I get a chance to show off Shiro Okami." Victor was up to using his Zanpakuto.

This had him using his onibi ability by removing the golden, crescent shaped bracelet from his wrist. He tossed into the air and turned into a green handled shaped katana he caught handle first. Before making a bet with Waen about what he would do if he caught the spirit in time before buss arrived. This got him told that he was more likely be spending the rest of evening chasing her. Before Waen could further say a thing Victor acted fast before the woman got away. Before getting in her way her bringing the handle of his sword down on her forehead performing sword burial.

"May you rest in peace." Victor watched her faded in afterlife.

"FINALLY!" Waen felt they were free of her.''

Victor ended up allowing his blade to return to its band form while jumping down form the area he stood. Taking Waen's hand so they could finish heading to the bus stop that was just a few feet away. Both ended up being silent the whole time since Waen was speechless from excitement. As usual that spirit would mostly follow them to the Temple telling them of her days. In which she was still alive as a human living beside her beloved husband.

"Want to celebrate once you got time?" Waen asked.

"Depends if I've got the time once we get at the Temple." Victor shrugged.

* * *

It was arriving to the grounds of the Temple that was known for cherry blussom trees and Old century Japanese architecture. That could be better known as the Sakura Temple by anyone by locals of the area. Since at the moment the place was decorated in black decorations because of funeral taking place. A elderly patron who always visited the Temple was being laid to rest. Request of his actual funeral to be held on the grounds was filled by Jewel. She even made an appearance in a black and white kimono that reflected a Soul Reaper slightly. This made the patron's family relieved a noble such as her self would take time. Out her schedule to show up to something that meant so much to them to show she cared.

Beside her were the keepers of the grounds in form of married couple made up of Shrine Maiden and Handy Man. Their three children being two daughters and one son with spiritual training aided them. Were all going through familiar motions of hosting a funeral such as this one.

"I'm glad you were able to make it." Jewel looked to her son.

"Still don't know why you sent Waen to grave yard." Victor huffed.

"Because those wandering souls out there need to find." She covered her giggling with sleeve of her kimono.

"Meaning you don't want me having sexual relations with him..." His sentence was finished by one of the keepers children.

Had Jewel pointing out her son should have hooked up with one of the keepers daughter instead of Waen. Brought up the crush that keepers' son had and carried for Victor since they grew up together. Not like Victor would was ever interested in someone we preferred non-violate means. Making Victor and Waen guess he would be perfect for being apart of the 5th Division of Gotei 13.

"Keep an eye on him Akes." Jewel addressed the Keepers' son.

"May you have a fine day." He helped her up.

She then made her way over to the group of people who wanted to speak with her over having another function. Leaving Victor to sit by the person he wasn't in relationship with or were friends with. Who happily sat by him in usual garb that mirrored when Shrine Maiden would wear, but the pairs were light blue coloring.

"Please let me get you something?" He begged.

"No Akes I'm fine." Victor slowly backed from him.

"Their has to something?" Akes was insisted.

He knew they had to be something that Victor wanted from one of the drinks that ranged from alcoholic to non-alcoholic. A small table filled with food of all kinds were opened to anyone, and cooked by the keepers. Akes insisted on getting for Victor while he slowly backed him off his sitting pillow. Not taking no for an answer no matter how hard he tried to get him to say yes.

"Brother leave Mr. Suun-lee ALONE!" One of Akes sisters' approached them.

They always seemed to remind the desperate brother that the person he wanted to like him didn't. Warning him was fraying their nerves to the point dragging him away Victor was next best thing.


	8. Chapter 8

Victor hatred being told by Waen that Jewel never approved of the relationship they both shared for different reasons. Both knew she had to have found out about Waen's fling with Urahara when he was only a tween. Not like she wanted to know of the violate home life that Kurosaki household had. Known fact that Rukia left Ichigo for safety of the Soul Society where she had her second son, Mahon Kurchiki-Abarai. Who would come to be called Waen's half brother or bastard son of Ichigo with the Soul Society. Had to some how make it back to Jewel's ear through Victor's birthfather.

"I really hate that your dad is a unnamed captain." Waen stared at opened text book

"Mine is actually a unnamed bar tender mom had a 1-night stand with." Flora was now to sad to finish writing.

"This is why we don't take about how much Miss. Suun-lee can't stand you." Soken kept writing.

Shiro was to busy with Oscar teaching her basic speaking skills of Spanish for her oral exam. Flora started to cry at the idea of getting to look upon her father's face or know what kind of person he was like. That left Waen and Victor to stop going over their take home quizzes, and tend to her. Soken wasn't going to stop just so he could wipe away Flora's tears.

"Hey you know...someday you'll mean your dad..." Both Victor and Waen didn't know how to comfort her.

Both knew father figure was a sore subject for this red head since Orihime raised her as a single mother after her birth. Trying her best to raise the girl in same apartment she lived in since junior high. Help from everyone Orihime knew in form of her friends and long distanced family while the girl grew up over the years. Not once would Orihime tell her daughter the name of man who was her biological father.

"We could get those Cherry Jam filled buns you like." Victor offered.

"You can have some of my poki." Waen waved opened box.

Flora just kept crying at the thought of how Victor at least knew who his unnamed father existed. She had come openly protested of late to her mother or started to bother guys; parents about her father's identity. Ichigo could care less about it, Uryu was left puzzled, Sado 'Chad' didn't know anything, and Rukia wasn't around. Left to girl to seek out some type of answer to come to her.

Right now, she was crying it out

"Guys...a little help here." Waen asked the others.

Soken ended up putting down his pencil long enough to adjust his glasses while turning toward Flora. Telling her if she wanted to meet the man behind her creation was figure out the bar he worked at. This had the tears rolling down her cheeks completely stop for Waen and Victor. Had her reaching for her discarded school bag that she pulled opened and searched through.

"We miss something?" Both Victor and Waen asked them selves.

"You should gave listen to your sister about feelings." Soken meant Serenity.

"Yeah she was always telling her about how she felt." Waen sighed.

"FIND IT!" Flora yelled.

She had pulled out a worn out box of matches that name Collins' Gem that had a tropical theme to it. Everybody didn't care about what she was lifting in their faces if wasn't for Shiro. Making them care by asking if they all could ditch today's study's session to find the place since she was bored. This had Waen and Victor agreeing with her while Oscar just stared at Soken.

"We are to be back in time before YOUR parents notice," Soken set guide lines. "No ruckus while we're out."

"What?" Soken looked at Waen.

"He didn't start that fight at school yesterday." Oscar tried to remember the details.

"I think those fools don't know about the old saying that music soothes the salvages of beasts." Shiro started to stretch.

Everyone that started to close up their work and texts books making sure to book mark their join work. Victor was the first one to get to his feet since he wander outside his room to find his mother, or one of temple's keepers. Needing to tell them he and his guests weren't going to stay for snacks. This meant walking down a long hallway passing many closed doors on second floor. Ending his joinery at one of 2 stair cases that would take him either back of front of his home. This time around he would take the one that led to back of house calling to someone.

What he got was familiar face of his father's Co-Lieutenant of his Division standing with room steps ended at. Passing her was easy for him since her presence was something he couldn't stand. Being she was one few people with a connection to his birthfather he prefer not to explore. To only be stopped by her when told he wouldn't find any of the people needed.

"What about Akes or his sisters available?" He asked still unable to face her.

What he got was plain no followed by a correction to addressed her by her given name being Nanaso Ise. That had Victor biting his tongue when he found him self sounding out first syllables of her name. The only thing he wanted her to do was relay a message that he and his friends were going out. Not like he would stick around for her answer on relying his message to his mother. Since he used Flash Step to exit the area and return to the upper floor where all waited.

Each one of them had gotten up from their seats around the table Victor kept in his room for moments like this. Leaving him to enter in gruff matter they weren't going to ask him about. Knowing he would get this way if he and Waen had a fight or his father was some where near by. Since he and Waen hadn't gotten into a fight the answer had to be his father was here. Making them go on edge around Victor when leaving his room one by one in hush tone.

"We'll meet you by the front." Flora barely whispered.

Victor stood there not answering her once with his hands stiffly laying on either side of his body. She ran after Shiro and Soken with Oscar right behind them leaving Waen only one left in the room. This wasn't going to be for him to calm Victor down when it came to subject of his father. He ended up kicking Victor's bed room door closed while sending a text to everyone they were going to be late. On his Denreishinki he laid on the table before approaching Victor in cautious matter. Making sure to wrap his arms around his neck securely enough to drew him close. with no objection from Victor when their clothed bodies came together. He leaned with his own lips to press them against Victor's own in slow matter. That lasted for a good minute or two when Victor started to show signs of conscious.

"Robot much?" Waen liked Victor's impression of stiff doll.

"HAHA!" Victor rolled his eyes at him.

Waen smirked and ended up releasing his hold on Victor knowing this mood he was in isn't disappearing. Leaving him to throw the planned nookie he wanted out the window with Victor's sourpuss. Out the bedroom door he would go knowing Victor was right behind him insisting they take front stairs. That they would take since avoiding bumping into Miss. Nanaso Ise or his father.

"I got to know..." Waen was going dislike asking this, "How did your parents meet."

It story of how his mother and his father met was one of few things Victor kept near his heart. He always started around the time Gotei 13 tried to stop Aizen tried invading Katakura town. It was during the switch of Urahara's Tenkai Kecchu that had humans going to sleep all around the town. A young Jewel was left vulnerable with no means of defensive when hollows started to appear. Just when she was to be swallowed by few snake hollows looking for a snack. She would be saved by Captain of the 8th Division shredding them with simple kido. Had the girl being lifted up into the air one arm as she giggled at what he had to say about her. Instead of her being put to sleep like other humans she stayed awake and was handed over to Urahara.

After the Aizen was taken care off young Jewel was returned to her parents a promise was made. That was kept through out the years until Jewel become of age to have a child of her own. She ended up having Victor from sexual act with this captain that led to her becoming a mother.

"Cool." Waen had stopped in place.

"I think he was the one behind our trip to the Soul Society the first time around." Victor looks to the band on his wrist.

"Don't forget my uncle." Waen looked to the silver chain that held a dragon present.

Tween versions of Victor and Waen first visiting Soul Society after proving they were full pledged Soul Reapers. Were given their own unnamed Zanpakutos from hands of Zanjutsu after being shown around Academy. Both children upon first being handed sheathed swords they would treasure them. Promise to never mistreat their gifts to Zanjutsu with wide smiles that showed their enthusiasm. That last to this very day since two of them had never once be with out their Zanpakutos. Since they would wear they on their person during day or night time hours in world of the living, or within the Soul Society.

"You think if your sister wasn't the Quincy?" Victor pointed out Serenity's talent.

"Yeah...maybe..." Waen had thought about it.

Both could remember that Serenity was the one that had the strong qualities of Quincy unlike Waen. Would have gone on to be trained to become a proper Quincy if she hadn't died that day.

"Sorry, But I like being a Soul Reaper better." Waen tapped his pendent, "Right, Uno Saldo?"

Her answer came in the form of a amusing laughing from white woman in blue dress agreeing with him. She went on to say that from first time she was given to him not once had he mistreated her. Some what disliking how she was a bit to spoiled for a Zanpakuto modeled after balanced justice.

"She still telling you that she doesn't need the extra treatment?!" Victor guessed what Uno Saldo was saying.

"Beats Tsumetai Kiba howls about." Waen lifts Victor's wrist.

Faint growling of a white furred wolf wearing a leather collar with Victor's name engraved on it. Was heard in both the boys ears before it used it human voice telling to them watch their tongues. This had Victor apologizing for Waen's phrase before promise some training time in. To only be corrected it was going to play time when Victor ever took Jinzen method to meditate.

"Still find it weird we take to our Zanpakuto like their apart of us?" Waen asked Victor.

He would have answered if Shiro was heard screaming at top of lungs screaming her Zanpakuto's name. Words Kuroi Sakura were shouted beside the phrases shut up or stay out her PRIVATE business. Reminding the two of them that their were two other Soul Reapers in their presences they needed to bother.

"Hey Mahon," Waen hopped off the last steps. You ever attend that Soul Reaper Academy?"

"Yes, and that's how I came to earn my companion Astui N Tsumetai." He lets his hand glide over as set of colored chains hanging from pants' belt loops.

"At least yours aren't a total tart." Shiro looked upon her head were ornate hair ornament laid in her braided hair.

Sarcastic laugh that sounded like woman with black hair and taste for dark colors of pink in print of her kimono. Saying something about it being time for Shiro to confess her feelings of love.

"Why couldn't I inherited my mother's Zanpakuto?" Shiro asked her self about Naoru Mizu.

She knew for a few facts that her mother's Zanpakuto was once voted second most beautiful compared to the one Rukia owned. From the handled made of polished coral to braided ribbon on handle's end. With a blade that had a curved tip and reflection that was like water's surface. Added to its natural beauty since it gave Shiro's mother an appearance of a dancing water sprite celebrating.

As the spirit of the Zanpakuto it self was pink tailed-blue tipped finned mermaid with shelled top over her cleavage. That was held in place by beaded strings of pearls of fusha or blue coloring. Her long chest brunet hair was worn over her right, bare, shoulder as she stared you through wide eyes. Her multi shades of purple within her pupils of her eye irises could be seen from afar. While her pulp reddish lips puckered up ready to give you the kiss of undersea breath.

"She would always carried her sword in form of a winged hair ornament," Shiro looked to her own braid. "She always wore."

She still remembered her mother telling her to always treat her Zanpakuto as if it was part of her, and keep it close. May be reasons behind why Shiro learned the onibi ability until her finger tips were bloody.

"We all miss her." Soken knew the sadness that was showing in Shiro's eyes.

"What was that song she was always singing?" Oscar asked thinking about his violin.


	9. Chapter 9

A world where everything was made of metal that acted and felt like actual organic matter amused anyone. Surrounding environment was made up same metallic material that shined in dull light. Has a gray scale sky that lighten when it owner was in a good mood and dark when it owner was in a foul mood.

"You alright?" Asked the spirit of Victor's Zanpakuto concerned for him.

She noticed after he entered his inner world when he used the Jinzen ability when he entered a meditative state. Mood he carried within him had the animal shaped being guessing his father made an appearance, or got another fight with Waen.

"Just a bad day for me." Victor sighed.

He ended up walking up to her with reached out hand to lay upon her furry head as he started to smile. This had her curling around his legs she would nuzzle looking for some sort of affection. She would get with a smile pat on the head that led to collar was currently wearing upon her neck. The buckle was rusted and ready to break and leather was worn and cracked. Metal plate pinned into the leather material that had Victor's whole name written on. Was ready to fall and was kept rusted up like other metals parts that came with this collar.

Had Victor kneeling down to her level calling her by her name Tsumetai Kiba so he could get better hold on her. Gave her the chance to start licking the side of his face when his hands took hold of the collar. Between his face getting covered in good layer of slobber and struggling to not inhale the slobber. He ended up removing aged collar that become brittle to the touch when taken from Tsumetai Kiba's neck.

"Are you not going to replace it?" Tsumetai Kiba asked watching him hold it.

"Depends if you want a repeat of when first put this on you." Victor tried to hold up leather strap.

Both looked to Victor's covered left thigh as memory of tween Victor meeting his Zanpakuto's spirit for first time. Played it self within a joint mind like it was an old black and white film ready to fall apart. It showed a terrified boy with bloody bite mark on his inner thigh from a wild wolf. That said creature stood a few feet away from him with his blood dropping from her fangs. On going growl that rambled from her throat was from angry of what she was wearing around her neck. Just when tears stared to form in his eyes from pain of the wound and his sniffling as he stared at that wolf ready to pounce. Not once was tears shed from his eyes or a noise was made from the tween as this pulled at wolf's maternal nature. Since within minutes she was at his side licking away his tears. Forming a bond that was still shared between the two to this day.

"Well?" Victor asked about a new collar on her.

"I sort of gotten use to it." She rubbed her nose on his covered thigh.

"Meaning your not going to bite me in same place for putting one on you." Victor tried not to laugh.

He ended up being stared at by white wolf who sat her self right in front of him waiting for collared to be placed. He just rolled his eyes at her before collar in his hand become new again. Just material changed and name plate become more durable metal like metallic part. Hadn't stopped him from placing the collar back on white wolf's neck with out much trouble.

* * *

Waen hatred staring at Victor's unconscious form when the guy went into his meditative trance. Leaving Waen to entertain him self until Victor came to so they could spend time together. Since he ended up spending the night within the housing complex of the Sakura Temple. That wasn't all boring like now since he got a few rounds of sexual play out it with Victor. Both of them left satisfied and spent for the rest of the night thankful it there was no school next day.

Unlike now since Waen was debating to just call home and see if there was anyone home willing to speak to him. He knew Aunt Yuzu and her children were always visiting during mornings or evening hours. Grandfather Isshin not his father would give him minute of their day since they were to busy. Rarely his Aunt Karin, her spouse, and her own children swung by to check in, or visit any of them. Thought of Rukia ever being home to carry on a conversation with him was debatable. None of his friends were going to be conscious at this hour of the day since it was to early.

"Home we go." He sighed.

This meant leaving the bed he was currently laying on staring at the form of his boyfriend with a huff. He didn't want to entering Victor's inner world remembering the last time he was in there. Tsumetai Kiba had the appearance of a collared and domesticated wolf at first glaze. Since under that maternal layer she had toward her master was the beast that left scar in Victor's thigh. Who never could stand Waen's presence for more then second if she didn't get to mess with him.

Leaving a pajama bottom clad Waen to crawl over a boxer-brief clad Victor wearing matching shirt. He could place both of his bare feet on cold wooden floor that sent chills up his shirtless torso. Not didn't stop him from leaving the single size bed he and Victor shared that whole night. Shedding his only form of clothing he borrowed from Victor to seek out his own clothes and dress. He wasn't sticking around knowing the people he would bump into get him kind greeting, or death glare. On went his discarded undergarments before he found his cellar device started to dial.

"Come on someone pick-up." He pulled his shirt over his head.

He had to adjust the silver chain that held his black pendent with dragon that he never removed from his neck. Before finding a place to sit so he could pull on his socks and sneakers crackling the phone. Between his shoulder and one of his ears with persistence ringing repeating it self in his ear. Making his think the whole family most have been forced in one of Yuzu's idea's of family breakfast. That had everyone she was related to by blood or marriage around the same table sharing same meal.

That's when his empty stomach growled from the lack of food reminding him of the lack of food he had. Making him remind self to buy something from local food stand or market that was opened. While he heard someone on other end finally pick and answer him in this cheery tone.

"Good morning Waeny." Yuzu's voice was glad to hear from him.

He couldn't hold back when she also asked when he was coming home since she had a plate waiting for him. This had him staring at barely dressed Victor on the bed knowing he wasn't waking up. Deciding he needed to leave since there wasn't much for him to do waiting for Victor to wake. Having him getting a happy good bye from her while hung up gathering the last of his things. He made sure to scribble a note done on a piece of paper for Victor read once he woke.

Instead of exiting through the one of two ways that led into Victor's chambers he chose to jump out the window, and land two stories below. He made sure not to crush any of the flowers when his feet connected on the ground. Before he turned on his heel and heads toward the back way. He walked as a fast pace knowing one of the keepers or Victor's fathers subordinates heard him leaving. Not like he was in mood to stay and chat with any one or a meal. In no way was he telling any one what he and Victor did all night long that didn't allow any of them to leave the room.

"Just a few more steps." He wasn't slowly down.

He remembered the locked entry way of the back way to the Temple was just passed the cluster of cherry blossom trees. Slowly down slightly to walk through this grove was treat for him due its sight. Making he thinking of bringing his half-brother here so he could see the sight. Knowing Mahon most of inherited Uncle Byakuya's love for the cherry blossom trees since he was trained by him.

Way each branch of a tree swayed in the chilled breeze that passed over Waen's head in soft matter. Made it look like a sea of peach since he flowers on the trees were getting ready to bloom. While loose pedals fell from their assigned branch to dance in the gust of wind around Waen's head. Placing a small on his face since te sight reminded him of something form his childhood.

"Serenity always wanted to learn fan dance." He mumbled.

Memory of a 7 year old Serenity running around the first floor of the Kurosaki Clinic with fan in her little hands. Saying she wanted to be like skilled dancer like the woman she saw on TV program. A freshly picked cherry blossom rested behind one of her ears as moved with her. Her giggles could still by heard by Waen as he stopped in place to reply that memory. Not noticing he had stopped moving to take in the sight while memory played in his mind.

"May I should ask..." He ended up waving his head back and fourth to get a joint image out of his head.

He ended up running the rest of the way to the lock entry he didn't have to open since ended up kneeling, and sprung up like a rabbit. So high in the air he landed up the narrow top of the entry way. He had to balance him self by taking a crouching position and taking deep breaths. Not once looking behind him before he ended up jumping down from his perch once more. Landing safely on his feet before dusting him self off while getting to his feet.

"You couldn't have used the front door?" Victor's voice startled him

Before him stood a irritated Victor dressed with a packed bag hanging off his arm some what up set. He also held a packed bento box that was one of Keepers doing wrapped in a black piece of cloth. Seemed ready ot fall form Victor's grip since he was trembling with angry toward Waen.

"You know I `dislike` waking to find YOU not there!" Victor meant Waen leaving his bed room.

"I left a note." Waen remembered leaving one.

"STILL?" Victor started to tremble with angry.

Waen never knew what to do when Victor got this angry toward him since this was first time he spent the night. Every time the two of them shared a sexual moment one of them ended up going home. Figuring out a way to get back on his boyfriend's good side went through Waen's mind.

"You going to hit me or throw good at me to feel better?" Waen asked waiting for some type of punishment.

"Neither," Victor couldn't stay mad at Waen. "We going to your place or hanging with our friends?"

"My place and we sharing that ?" Waen's stomach started to growl.

Over the wrapped bento was handed to Waen by Victor knowing the guy needed it more then he did. Making his thankful his mother had him drink one of her morning shakes before running off. She most have some how knew that her son wasn't sticking around for proper meal. Preparing nutritional shake of vegetables and proper fruits in to 8OZ glass brought to his room.

"These to be what I think they're?" Waen knew the smell.

"She made a fresh batch this matching." Victor guessed.

Freshly steamed buns filled with cherry blossom jam that was made from picked cherry blossom trees on the Temple's property. Recipe it self was family secret since it was handed down to mother from grandmother. Making Victor some what uncomfortable about asking if he was ever going to get the recipe.

"Want one if you hadn't down one of your mom's...shakes?" Waen knew Victor couldn't stand the tastes at times.

"Better then getting around with a growling stomach." Victor looked to Waen's lower abdomen.

This got a eye roll from Waen who suggested them get walking once more before them miss the train. Victor already had two fully loaded bus passes for them to use in special holders. Pink one was handed over to Waen not caring about it's color since he tucked it in his pants' pocket.

"We're getting me a new one." Was all Waen had to say.

"Your going to disappoint since it was Flora who gave it to me," Victor remembered her giving it to him. "For me to use for out bus passes."

Waen ended up stuffing his mouth to the point he passed Victor some what ashamed of what he said. This put a smile on Victor's face knowing he needed to thank Flora for the card holder.


	10. Chapter 10

Flora never knew one of her creations in her favorite color would silent Waen from what Victor had to say about it. This had her thinking if she should make more for everyone one else in their favorite colors as a matching set.

"Please switch my color to black and white coloring." Waen privately told her.

"I'll keep mine the way it is." Victor was pleased with his.

"Any way I could get a white one made with Quincy cross?" Soken asked to custom piece.

"As long it has musical theme to it," Oscar didn't know what he wanted. "I'm find with it."

"One with the Kurchiki family chest." Mahon was willing to prove find a reference.

"Already made my own." Shiro showed her own off.

She had bought her from a small shop upon first returning to the world of the living days ago since she was in Soul Society. Setting eyes on father for first time in a few years brought a five minute smile so her face. Before her father coughed 2 times and out came blood over top part of her kimono. Ruining it since the it was to be replica of one her mother wore when she first met her father. Leaving the girl to change into one of her other lesser ones worn during her visit.

"You try washing blood out of silk/cotton blend." Shiro sighed.

Flora ended up saying she could get her mother to try and tend to replica kimono since she was good at removing stains. Got Shiro waving her head side to side indicating the kimono was beyond repair. Has her pulling the large bag she had sitting by her into her lap to show everyone. Saying how she had to hunt down similar fabric and pattern within Japan for kimono to be made.

"Blood completely ruined it since it meant to be to be as a surprise for dad." She sighed.

Before pulling out from the bag she opened a kimono that now held faded stain of her father's dried blood. Soken would have told her something about it if wasn't for Oscar telling him to stay quiet. Waen and Victor stuffed each other's mouth when the looked upon that blood smeared kimono.

"I could possibly use it for something else and try tailoring my mom's old kimono to fit me, right?" Shiro sadly sighed.

Everyone wanted to bring up the many family relatives she had back at Soul Society willing to help her with that. Knowing her father to have kept a few things of her mother's in storage or lying around. Just not wanted to put it into words knowing her temper and sadness had black hold effect.

"Well... What happen...happened." She sighed.

She ended up folding the kimono gently back up so she could place it in her bag figuring she would buy a new one. It meant returning to kimono shop she purchased the blood stained one was all right with her. It reminded her of her home when her mother used to take modeled her new kimonos for her.

"Can I come along?" Flora asked.

Oscar joined in followed by Victor and rest of them for a clear answer stared at Waen while Soken. They all got out his line of sight insisting that Flora should answer since Oscar had lessons in a few minutes. Making the only other girl in their group answer him seemed like the logical choice.

"No, We're going to need someone to cover for us if my mother ever figure out where we're are." Flora sounded smart for once.

This left everyone expect Oscar rather surprised at what came from Flora's mouth in form of a usable idea. Usual had them in some form of trouble with her mother or their own parents since they ended not so well. Making all of them somewhat agreeable that they switched over to Denreishinki instead of regular cell phones with GPS chips. Knowing Flora's mother or their parents tracked them by with those GPS chips.

"At least tell me about it when you guys get a done." Oscar knew he wouldn't be coming.

Took hold of his violin while pocketing his Denreishinki checking if its was charged after what happen last night. All of them had spent the better part of late night hours slaying pack of hollows in shapes of domestic cats. When Oscar went to check the hollow radar on his Denreishinki one leaped at him. Knocking the item form his hand when it started to make a swaying motion. To only have him use of a wire framed bow that used noise shedding arrow tear the cat hollow apart.

"Call you with details." Flora waved him off.

After Oscar walked to the nearest bus stop Flora had a smile a mile along wanting to get going Karakura Town's nightclub district. That was filled with all kinds of bars and even clubs that weren't for any one under the age of 18. They needed to get to before one of many things would hinder them from getting there. Since they were getting there by car that awaited for them in front of them in front of the school in park. It was some black town car that had marked plates and tinted windows for no one to see what lay inside.

Only allowed anyone near it in the form of Victor knocking on the back window that had the doors being unlocked. In front seat Shiro would be allowed while everyone else took the back seat with Flora leading the way. Victor joined them some where in the back having the doors shut and lock by them selves before car drove. In the driver seat was one of the Keepers from the Sakura Temple.

"Do you have a name or do I have to guest?" Shiro asked the drivers' name.

"I the groundskeeper of the Temple," He answer her with out taking his eyes off the road. "Call me James and yes I'm bount."

"I thought they died out when you know..." She rolled her eyes around.

"One one the rather few that decided to serve under Suun-lee bloodline instead." James turned wheel of his call.

"Your doll?" Shiro looked over his over person.

She was to tell to look at the ear that was in her line of sight showing a complex piece of jewelry. It had to be naturally embedded into his ear at three points by glittering chain that changed colored in different sources of light. It had to be of silver or gold metallic fabric due to it shines. Strange beads that made up the clasps or beads were shaped to look like a shattered or broken heart.

"Can you like activating?" Waen butted into the conversation.

Smirk that fell on the man's lips had him lifting only one hand to his pierced ear gently tapping top piece of the earring. Took on a dull red coloring that flowed down the chains covering the beads before reaching the last bead. That had an orb of light appear in the center of the car's roof on the inside in shape of a heart shaped flower. Just laid there in between everyone in the car ready to blossom for them.

"I can't fully open the flower due to gas." James taps his ear.

"Meaning?" Wene asked looking to Victor.

"I was five and by accident one-day touch the flower," Victor had recalling the story. "I was out for five days while James was stuck with hungry he needed to settled."

Jams ended up laughing at the expression Victor made when he recalled a baby that earned him the nickname sleeping beauty from his wife. Not like a Shrine Miko who was ever known for being nice girl to during that time in Victor's life.

"If your wife is also a bount," Soken figured. "How have you been able to have kids?"

"They were adopted." James explained.

He went to say that they're three came from his wife's still living human family that came accept her being a bount. Each generation of the bloodline would visit her with child they wanted to take in. She had done this got past ten years for what was left of family that wasn't afraid of her. After that the visits stop her only known relative was force to move to the States out of fear.

"She's a caring person once you get to know her." Victor smiled remembering what she packed for him.

This had his leaning over Waen to get a hold of his own bag that he left near him after he crawled in next to him. Grin that appeared on Waen's face told anyone he was enjoying Victor's clothed body was moving on his own. Didn't last when Victor pulled away asking James if he wanted some of his wife buns. When he wrapped bento box out his school bag that hadn't been touched since placed there.

"Already ate a few souls that wandered near the house." He turned a few more times.

Everyone were jerked in their seats everyone second or two making they relieved that they all decided to wear set belts. Since when James version of parking was force and ended with the car's tires making a screeching noise. It could take the last parking place that was in back of the place that Flora wanted to visit.

"Be careful all of you since I can't keep you safe outside the car." James pressed the button to open the door.

Out all of them went with Shiro handing him a scarp of paper that held the name of the place they were going. James folds it and tucked it in his pocket saying it was where he found the darker spirits he feeds on. This had her calling him a knight in shining armor if he ever got the chance. Out the car she went closing the door her self and catching up to her friends.

* * *

Collins' Gem was a shady place that was two story building that been around since Karakura Town was funded. The dull lighting made it hard to identify people while smoke filled atmosphere had people coughing. Furniture needed to be fixed and bar was place where she stood while he or she drank. Everything else was from history of Karakura Town plastered on its walls and ceiling.

"Hey Benny! Your orange flower is back." Fellow co-worker points Flora out to the crowd.

Muscular bond man with single scar over one his eyes in clothes that smelled like smoke and were too tight on him. Ended up dropping the glass he been cleaning and breaking into so many pieces. Not like he cared about the mess he left since he also dropped the rag he used.

"Tell Shane I'm taking same break off I did when I meant the first orange flower." Out form behind the bar this Benny would do.

Cutting clear through the massive crowd that asked if he was going to christen the back room. While others asked if he really was into red heads after leaving his thrill with one 16 years ago. Thumbs up and grins he got weren't welcoming by him like usual since what happen back then. Got him a reputation among his fellow co-workers and locals who knew the story of how he got an orange flower.

"HANDS OFF!" This Benny yelled at someone about to grabbed Flora.

This had the person backing off saying he should have known that red heads were always off limits in this bar. To only get his ears screeched off when Flora screamed her voice off calling Benny dad. Benny corrected her when he got close enough to address as Benjamin or Mr. Tollen. Her friends asked if there was some place they could go then place there weren't being treated like future one-night stands.

"Come with me to the back break room so we could speak." Benjamin allowed them to pass them.

He gave a thumb up to Waen who had flipped someone when he tried to corner Victor mistaking him for a woman. He even threatens to dislocate both his arms if he ever saw him eyeing Victor from any angle. Before knocking the person into set of tables that weren't occupied with people just glass ash treys.

"Anyway that want an orange juice?" Benjamin asked trying to be nice.

* * *

Flora ended up sleeping over at Victor's place when she fear about going home after what she been through. The girl was happy she found the man who was the father her mother wouldn't tell about. It was now being able to go home and tell her mother about it that was problem. Since Orihime never got round to telling her own daughter who her own father was. Leaving to what the girl was doing now in form of a co-ed sleep over in Victor's room With Waen near by.

"You sure about this?" Waen asked Victor.

"Beats her going home to where she could get hurt." Victor pecked him on the cheek.

He then handed her a extra pillow he kept on the share bed toward the Flora on the air mattress. Who took it asking him how glad Jewel had come to allow her to stay the night because of her new discovery. Giving the girl clothes to wear to bed and other items needed to sleep with. Telling her if she needed anything then she could ask Victor or one of the Keepers through out the night.

"This is a new experience for me." Flora ended up hugging to her chest.

Waen tried not to laugh about it since only times that Flora ever had a sleepover was always at her home. Orihime always allowed them to stay the night when they wanted on weekends or 3-day holidays. Just the boys slept in a different room then the actual one that Flora stays in.

"Means I don't have to suffer Soken odd sleeping routine." Waen laughed.

"Who prey for safety of the their race anyway?" Victor asked Waen.

Would answered by Flora reminding that Soken was half Quincy and that his father's race was rare one. She ended up trying to remember something Mahon said about how Quincy's were wipe out. Leaving her to be stared at by the boys on the bed figuring out in silent trance before speaking.

"We'll call Mahon in the morning and talk about it...then." Waen yawned.

"I still can't want to see what your uncle is going to do you when he finds out where your half-brother was." Victor tried not to laugh.

"You trying to get me killed?" Waen asked ready to go home.

Victor ended up pecking him on the cheek again asking if he was going to change out his uniform in something more comfortable. Off he bed Waen went mumbling something about wishing he didn't have to face Byakuya. Making his want to ward the an joining bathroom that had him still cross. To the point he would slam the door making Flora jump in her seat on the air mattress while Victor smirked.

"Got love when he gets angry." Victor got chills.

"Please tell me your two aren't into...you know..." Flora whistle while rolling her eyes.

"why yea r my dear we do the ...you know.." Victor knew what she meant.

This had her going wide eyed while she sat there still tightening her grip upon the pillow she still hadn't placed. Processing the images of her two males friends together like man in her Boy's Love novels.


	11. Chapter 11

Mahon had come to like the freedom he was given in the World of the Living after coming to live with his half- brother. Clothes he comes to wear and food he came to eat over his stay with Waen's family. Wasn't that much of a culture shock from how he was raised by Byakuya in Soul Society. Messages from Byakuya or his family came and went informing him about events that happen. One of them was about girl from one of the four noble families of Soul Society. Was coming to temporary live in the World of the Living to learn of how the humans lived and functioned. Her name was Rin Kasumioji and would show up using a private Senkaimon near the Kurosaki clinic.

This had him a bit on edge since the girl the message spoke of was sheltered princess with know-it-all attitude. He only met through social gatherings in form of parties held by members of noble families. From the way she carried her self she came off a spoiled brat like her mother once was. Not wanting to keep this news to him self he went to only person he was close enough. For help on how held a girl who came off as a spoiled brat with LARGE chip on her delicate shoulder.

How he approached him that was a shocker

Through usage of Flash Steps Mahon entered the Kurosaki clinic's entrance being housing half of family business. Making his way fast paced way toward second floor where the bedrooms could be found. Entering the bedroom that belonged to Waen and found out a surprise that he only pictured. A pile of clothes and footwear laid beside a bed holding very naked teenage boys in compromising position. Weren't noticing who burst in to a room calling Waen's name waving slip of paper around. Until said person stepped discarded stuffed animal that released a loud squeak caught Waen's attention.

"Give us a minute..." Waen didn't have to look up to know Mahon was standing a few feet away from his bed.

"Please hurry because I must discuss with you about Miss. Rin Kasumioji." Mahon brought up her name.

Victor was one that had to get Waen to release his hold on him neck so he could get off him in order to get dressed. Not like he got Waen to remove the grip his legs had on his lower waist after his arm were removed. Leaving Victor to lean over Waen's sweat soaked body running his tongue over skin. Would have Waen becoming heated to the point he was ready for another round. If the watchful eyes of his younger, half-brother didn't have him loosening his legs around Victor's waist.

"Avert your eyes." Waen warned Mahon.

"I know what part of another man looks like since dear Uncle use to bath with me as a toddler." Mahon talked about his younger years in Byakuya's care when they use to bathe together.

"Turn around or have Kon running around in your gigai." Victor broughtKurosaki clinic's resident Mod Soul.

Around Mahon would turn so Victor could clean him and Waen off with wet cloth they kept near by. Before the both of them started to put on fresh clothing sharing one last kiss before allowing Mahon to back around.

"Next time know." Waen started to fix his long hair.

"...Or Shiro about this." Victor held Waen bind his hair.

Mahon clearly stated he didn't know where Shiro or anyone Waen knew lived in Karakura Town. Leaving him to come to only two people he knew could be found within the Kurosaki clinic. That told both Waen and Victor it was time to show this new addition to a walking tour. They were going to hold off on to sit Mahon down and look over what was sent from Dear Uncle.

"Seems legit." Waen knew Byakuya's handwriting.

"Reason being is for her to learn about World of the Living." Victor thought that reason wasn't strong enough.

"Arranged Marriage!" Kon's voice had all three heads turning.

Out of Waen's hamper where all form of dirty clothes are placed the lively lion stuffed animal sprung. Pointing out that Mahon ran away from his responsibilities within Soul Society to be here. Resulted in formal arrangement in form of matrimony between Kuchiki and Kasumioji family. Was to take place so Mahon would learn true values of his role within the Noble house of Kuchiki. That had Kon becoming silenced by use of a lower level Bakudo kido upon his mouth. Came for Mahon unable to take any more of the stuff animal's theories about Rin's appearance.

"Tell me again why you guy keep him around?" Angry Mahon had to know.

"Nostalgia on dad's part form time to time he does take Soul Reaper form to beat a few hollows down. " Waen explained.

"He makes a great prank to freak Flora out." Victor tried to not laugh about it.

"What was he doing in your hamper?" Mahon asked about location Kon popped out of.

This had Waen grabbing Kon by back his head so tight he could squeeze the stuffing out of him. Yanking him into the air with Waen walking out his bedroom door that had Victor and Mahon chasing after him. All the way down to the kitchen area where Ichigo was found was preparing lunch. Where he was presented with Kon by Waen asking if he could chop his head clean off.

"What he does this time?" Ichigo asked looking at Kon.

"He was hiding in my clothes hamper while I was doing what you and mom did to make me and Serenity." Waen practically mumbled his words.

Ichigo ended up stepping over to section of the counter where a few electrical devices were stored. Plugging in the blender he would ended up removing it cap while turning it on to harshest mode. That had those blades dancing around waiting to rip Kon apart for what he pulled in Waen's room.

"Give me a break!" Kon failed in Waen's grip.

"We'll piece you back together." Waen handed him over to Ichigo.

Around Waen turn to face Victor and Mahon suggesting they look into visiting Shiro or Soken for help. Oscar or Flora could be of some help in handing Rin's arrangements before she even arrived. Leaving them to look into heading to Urahara Shop to see if he heard anything about Rin. Didn't need to happen when Ichigo decided to join in the conversation name Kasumioji was spoke. He just had to dump Kon in one of the draws were sharp silver ware was stored before joining in.

"When was I going to be told about the new neighbor?" Was the line that Ichigo butted in with.

Left Waen to get Mahon to hand over the document that had this announcement knowing how his father would flip out. Had him sharing stories with Victor and his half-brother about Ichigo's young years. That he once knew about a girl by the name of Rurichiyo Kasumioji from Soul Society. How she originally came World of the Living by her guardians so a form of protection from someone. Each time she was near or came near Ichigo some form of troubled

Followed her. Leading to angry state Ichigo was about to entered after loudly requesting Mahon helps him understand the note.

"Still can't understand Uncle Byakuya's handwriting? " Waen tried to not laugh.

"You trying to stop a right with him." Victor warns Waen.

Both knew teasing Waen's father about formal form of calligraphy Byakuya used to write his notes. Always ended up in form of a fistfight between Waen and his father that did last long. Half the time one of them came out to beat bruised up while other was as worst while they came to agreement. Victor hoped wasn't the out come between them since Mahon was finished helping Ichigo.

"Why can't he learns to write normally?" Ichigo flat out asked Mahon.

"Dear Uncle wants to know why you can't broaden your Culture Hoarsen?" Mahon countered Ichigo with question of his own.

Stale mate happen between the two to the point a staring contest with awkward silence formed. Waen was on edge when concern about fight breaking out weighted heavily in the air. Victor ended up ignoring them all to answer his ringing Denreishinki when the tone Raise Your Glass started. He would end up answering after stepping away from the three-way stand off he couldn't take.

"She of all people shouldn't is coming here;" Shiro's voice made her displeasure known. "Since she'll be bunking with me."

"She can't be that bad..." Victor disliked when Shirogot dramatic.

"Not bad! Not Bad! NOT BAD!" Shiro spoke each word louder them other, "She makes my Drama Queen act look like kindergarten's temperate."

"Why do I care?" Victor asked holding the phone from his ear.

Shiro ended up bringing up three facts that had Victor staring toward direction of his boyfriend and his half-brother. Expression of dread on his face when Shiro told him how Rin carried a hidden crush for son of Legendary Ichigo Kurosaki. Besides requesting arranged marriages with only heir to Kuchiki family or Son of current Captain Commander.

"Just come over with others before Mr. Kurosaki freaks out." Were Shiro's last words before hanging on Victor.

"I really need to speak to my father." Victor knew the moment was coming.

He ended up putting away his Denreishinki back into his pants' back pocket calling out to Waen and Mahon. Saying that Shiro have invited them over to calm her down needing to arriving guest. Not giving either two of the half-sibling time to catch up with him when eh started to walk away. Ichigo made a point in neutral tone he would by Urhara's shop to find out more about this. Having only single waves come from Waen while Mahon gave a verbally good bye promising to call house later.

They used the entranceway that Mahon used to enter the Kurosaki clinic walking toward direction. That being a house that was located a whole a block in back of Waen's home that held. A familiar house in your line of sight would appear if any one looked up toward hill building sat on.

"Tell me again why she choice that place?" Victor asked looking to Waen and Mahon.

"You do know that's the place Rin's mother lived when she was here so long ago." Mahon informed Victor.

"We walking the regular way or using Flash Steps?" Waen yawned.

Before their competition on a winner or loser kind of race a flower shaped dome before Soken asked them why they were brought here. Oscar guessed it had to do with some girl named Rin Kasumioji. Flora agreed with Oscar while like Soken what was going on while using her Muttsu Pedarus No Lotus ability. One of six individual abilities called Saishi No N Pedaru without activating recovery mode. Not like she could give three boys captured in her dome lose when one started to complain.

"It not going to get her to let us goes any time soon." Victor advised Waen.

"Will this interfere with her coming over at Kurosaki clinic?" Mahon asked Waen and Victor.

"We should have never told him." Victor whispered.

Waen reminded the two of them stop talking about something happen because Flora was escaping from her mother. All because they had visited a place they weren't allowed to be entering do they could help Flora meet her dad. Who came off as a good guy despite what was told to them by Orihime in her verbally description.

"Now are going got release us or we stuck this way?" Victor asked Flora.

"As along as you don't leave us behind." Soken adjusted his glasses.

"Fine." Waen just wanted out of Flora's dome.

Being held in place since he was able to take in the sight of scenery before him didn't bother Mahon. Going unnoticed when the dome was dropped while Oscar was able to pass the three of them. Flora and Soken walked behind the Victor and Waen had Mahon walking behind them. To stop in all their tracks when a question Soken asked about actual date and time for Rin's arrival.

Bringing up the note hadn't stated those two facts no many how people looked over written on piece paper Mahon had. Would have half-sibling filled with worry or doubt about misinformed through the note. It wasn't for Waen telling Soken off that the answer will come from Shiro. He shouldn't pick on Mahon bringing up the face that Soken was a Quincy and Mahon being a Soul Reaper. To only be reminded that Serenity was a Quincy beside his father being part Quincy. By Soken not backing down from confrontation that started to from between him and Waen.

"Brother please does not start a fight with your dear friend over me!" Mahon would get in Waen's line of sight.

"To late..." Waen stated narrowing his eyelids.

Mahon was pulled aside by Oscar while Victor and Flora told him Waen and Soken's rivalry came with the bond they shared. All started on day after Serenity's funeral when both vowed to become stronger as Quincy and Soul Reaper. Forming a small rift between boys while re-sparking the age-old fraud.

"May I know why Quincy and Soul Reaper do not get along?" Mahon looked for an answer.

This ended with him being put in front of Victor and Flora by Oscar promising he would get a chance to learn. Knowing they would have to take a trip to hospital run by Soken's grandfather, Ryuken Ishida. The older male wasn't going to welcome some of them upon them asking about Quincy history. Bothering Soken's father about the history would be harder since guy didn't like having them around.


	12. Chapter 12

Quincy history was something Waen thought he wouldn't spend half his day going around Karakura Town for. When Mahon asked about it he ended up granting just to keep his half-brother happy. Gave him a chance to get away from Soken and his friends to some real time with Mahon. Meant sitting down at the dinning room table and having a proper meal as brothers together. Giving Waen a chance to learn Mahon actually had practically cooking skills when it came to kitchen. Side by side the two would work in that small kitchenette making a breakfast together. Before they would seat down at dining table and start eat what ever tow of them made.

Led to conversation that Mahon started and had Waen almost choking on his first mouthful of food. Topic was about his presence being here disturbing since he was the son of another man. Unable to answer his half-sibling left Waen trying to clear his throat to give Mahon a proper answer. Had a pair of arms appearing around Waen's form and squeezed whatever chuck of food out. Clearing Waen's esophagus while person asked the boys if they were fighting again.

"Nothing is wrong sir," Mahon addressed person that saved Waen. "Just me needing to know if me being here is...bothersome."

Revealing the person who had come in was Waen's grandfather Issin Kurosaki back from grave shift. Who take a seat beside his grandson laughing at what Mahon had to say about his doubt. Hinting at he was liked having a second grandson around that brought new life into this home. Going on that having someone other then his visiting daughters and other grandchild with manners. Being that Mahon may have not been related to him by blood didn't stop him from liking the kid. Ended up pulling Waen in to conversation by asking why they were even having this chat.

Headlock that Waen was pulled into didn't stop him from trying to remove blame that was being placed on him. Trying to speak clearly enough to say he agreed with his grandfather, and never showed disapproval. Had him going from struggling out of grandfather's arms to waiting him out.

"Your always going to welcomed here," Issin addressed Mahon. "No matter how those within Soul Society treat you."

Mahon ended up admitting nobody within the Soul Society ever looked down on him for topic he brought up. He wanted make to it clear it was deeply personal issue he had trouble with handling. He knew how loved he was in this place like back within the Soul Society with his own mother and friends. Leaving him to feel like this small sliver of doubt had been put to rest as Issin's words.

"Then will you join us?" He asked willing to make something for Issin.

"Can't since this is when I turn in," Issin openly yawned releasing Waen. "Have Ichigo take over."

"Usual one of my aunts and their kids come over and help out as nurses or helpers." Waen explained rubbing his neck over.

Had Waen being instructing by Issin on what to reply to his father if he ever heard from Urahara's shop. After clarifying in the form of a wave with his eating utensil on what he had to tell his dad. Issin would ended up leaving the boys alone to finish up eating whatever before another questioned was asked by Mahon. Again before Waen could answer him slamming of front door. Made both of them turn their heads toward direction of Ichigo's voice calling out for some type of sound.

"In here!" Waen shouts.

Mahon ended up picking up his and Waen's empty dishes to bring them to kitchen sink to be cleaned. Just when Ichigo asking what needs to be done knowing that Waen had a message to pass on to him. Up form his seat Waen went telling his father what his grandfather told him to reply. Ichigo listened heading straight for coffee maker telling Mahon he would do dishes for him. Freeing up the boy's hands so he could follow to front door where they goal for the day would be begin.

"You sure you want to crack this egg opened?" Waen asked Mahon about what they were about to do.

"I wish to not turn back now." Mahon understood where Waen came from.

Mahon didn't want to be like must Soul Reapers who didn't know almost extinct species called the Quincy. All started when he learned at young age form his mother that he would had sister. Who was a Quincy about to start her training under Uryu to learn to handle her abilities. Only have her like among her others who were friends and two adults by unnamed Hollow in form of a white lady.

"If this brings you any where closes to knowing Serenity or understanding Soken," Waen sighed. "Lets get going."

Out the door the two of them would go after gathering their personal items and putting on shoes discussing where they were going first. Meant going to the local hospital run by Soken's grandfather and where Soken's father worked. Left to series of questions that Waen found him self answering that Mahon asked. Took place on their way to the local station at walking pace.

Topic of conversation was about Uryu and Ichigo sharing the same fields of medical careers since one was a surgeon, and the other a doctor. Both attended the same schools and colleges before interning at different places. Leaving them to both start working beside their fathers in their places of work.

"You thinking of becoming a healer like your father?" Mahon wondered about Waen.

"Maybe and what about you?" Waen reversed the questioning.

"Someday I would like to return to the Soul Society," Mahon thought about it. "Until then..."

He ended up punching Waen's arm with as much strength he could muster to in show of affection toward Waen. That ended with weak impact that didn't even knock Waen off his feet or made him stumble. Had Waen repeating the gesture that Mahon tried to use on him. That sent Mahon tumbling over off his feet on the ground where he bounced twice on his rear.

"WOW!" Mahon was dazed.

Dirt cloud that he kicked up around him wasn't even noticed when Waen kneeled down to his eye level. Asking if Mahon was alright after he was sent crushing down on to the ground from his hit. What he got instead was double bun beside two ponytails made of green hair in native America garb. Landed on the top of Mahon's head and asked if they weren't to busy to be joined by her master and her friend.

"See dad that's the half-siblings I told you about." Flora's voice came form behind Mahon.

She ended up using her ability Ni-ji-tekina Pedaru that was a circular shield she moved under Mahon. That ended up lifting Mahon back onto his feet while Waen got a look at Flora over his half-sibling's shoulder. Beside her was the bartender from the shady Collins' Gem just staring at them. Was not bothered by the abilities she was using to help her friends get back onto his feet so openly.

"You and your mom came to an agreement?" Mahon guessed by her expression.

"More like agreement on my living arrangements." She happily smiled.

She would ended up saying her mother had come to agree with her birthfather into sharing custody of Flora. Waen ended up congratulating them on the new bond they were forming as father and daughter. Mahon would agree to since the sight of smiling maiden reunited with her birthfather was touching. Requesting he the come by the Kurosaki Clinic for dinner sometime that day.

"Thanks," Flora's father took the offer. "Please call me Exeter Lorre."

"Nice name." Waen like the sound Flora's father name, "We'll be seeing you."

"...but." She was cut off by Mahon telling her they were on a quest to find out about the Quincy.

Two of them would turn on their heels and start toward the bus station if wasn't for Exeter's offer. To drive them around since it was his day off and spending it with Flora while being shown around. Pointing out his car was just a few feet away from them laying in a parking lot turned off. Flora even went on about how it was latest American model that had electrical engine and was her favorite. Just both boy had to sit in the back seat since Flora wasn't giving up her seat.

"Well?" Exeter asked in hurried matter.

Waen covered Mahon's mouth answering for the both of them in form of a loud yes that had Flora giddy. Exeter pulled his car keys out of his pants' pocket to hand over to Flora so she could open doors. Off she ran wearing a smile on her face that Waen hadn't seen on her face since Serenity was still alive.

"Orihime had her around the time her friend Ichigo conceived you. " Exeter recalled the night, "It's glad to be allow to be near."

"Yeah since you are the only thing she talks about when we were kids." Waen remembered.

Around the time Serenity was still alive as a small child with the rest of ones she called her friends a strange conversation was began. It was about dream or wishes each child had being granted some how. One was from Flora wanting do badly to meet the man her mother said was her father. This got Flora called lucky by Serenity who thought Ichigo and her grandfather were to violate.

"Yes from what I hear about your family life..." Exeter didn't want to bring it up.

He didn't want to repeat what he heard from Orihime to the son of her dear friends knowing he angry the boy. Trying to image the every day interaction in that family wasn't leaving pleasant feeling in Exeter's stomach. Since he saw the boy before him as a just another innocent like his daughter.

"...It most not be easy with out a mother." Exeter reached for his wallet.

After pulling it out of one of inner pockets from within his jacket he opened it to reveal a few pictures. One of them was him posing with both his parents and face of his mother was scratched out.

"My mother also left me and my dad," Exeter allowed Waen and Mahon to take hold of the picture. "It happen around the time my mother died."

Exeter wanted Waen to know he understood why the young man's family was unstable and understood his pain. Advising for Waen if he ever needed to a shoulder that wasn't childhood friend, blood relative, or friend of his father. While telling him to enjoy the second chance he had at being a sibling. Since he couldn't stop staring at Mahon's curious eyes staring at his picture.

"Now lets get going since day light doesn't last for ever." He pats Mahon on the head.

Waen smiled in his own way comprehend what Exeter meant by enjoy the second chance he had. Since he come to gotten use to having Mahon around to the point he needed to see someone. Going straight o Urahara's Shop was something he was going to have a hard time doing.

"Mahon is Ruki...mom up to visiting people outside that don't make her cry?" Waen ended up asking his half-brother.

"I hope since Dear Uncle has been trying to mend her shattered heart." Mahon remembered countless times Byakuya tried to pull Rukia from her depression, "May I know why?"

"Lets say it time for me to make nice with her." Waen whispered.

Waen ended up experiencing a very uncomfortable embrace form Mahon when he wrapped his arms around him. This image was captured on film by Flora using a camera Exeter had gifted her with. From passenger side seat of Exeter's car where a familiar black cat sat on her lap.

"I can't wait to tell everyone!" Flora looked to the cat.

When she started to pat the black cat a sofa pur started to rumbled from its chest while it re-adjusted it's position. To only have it disturb when Waen in loudest voice he could muster toward Mahon to let him go. Only strengthen the hold that his half-brother on him cut off his breathing and silenced Waen. Leaving Exeter to start suggesting that excited Mahon would have to release Waen some time. Since the sight of Waen's face turning into a bright shade of red wasn't a pleasing sight.

"Please do not die on me!" Mahon spoke while he released Waen.

"Yeah!" Waen struggled to breath.


	13. Chapter 13

"No way!" Victor stares at the photo.

"Believe it." Soken puckered an arrow from near by container filled with them.

"No! NO!" Victor brought the photo closer to his eyes.

"Shows they're coming closer as siblings not lovers." Oscar corrected Soken.

"Still." Soken drew the string of his bow back, "If their going to the Soul Society..."

"I'm going to have to tag along." Victor screamed.

Soken ended up releasing his arrow in sync with Oscar beginning to play his violin while Victor tried to calm down. All of them were just visited by Flora on her way to a new club she entered. Who dropped a signaler photo she taken her self off for their eyes only before explaining. She didn't stick around when Victor started to flip out over her gift to the both of them.

"Your the one who shouldn't be worrying." Oscar assured Victor.

"That statement about me?" Soken knew where Oscar was going.

"Depends on how you take it." Oscar stopped playing.

He ended up turning his fullbringer ability of object affinity by turning his violin into a flexible iron bow. He pieced up one of the arrows that Soken was using asking about a bet that had to do with craft club. Soken made his usual offering of allowing Oscar to pick what they would do their next meeting. Oscar would agree to since he been wanting to do nesting dolls of some kind. Before he released the arrow with out summoning one of his arrows to launch a attack. Through the air that arrow flowing toward the same target that Soken's Arrow was currently pinned to. Piercing the other half of target's center left Victor yelling Oscar was the winner.

"See you guys at craft club," Oscar turns his violin back into a instrument. "Don't forget to bring out your planned draws of what you want your nesting to look like."

He placed his violin in his case and walked off with it in hand with a slight skip in his step when he walked. Victor was left trying to keep him self from yelling out burn to shaken Soken rather loudly. Since he decided take out his Denreishinki and dial Waen's number that was on speed dial. He gathered his personal items and school bag and got out of the Soken's hearing range. He could peak with Waen after he answered his call with death threat to cut off his balls.

"Why didn't you tell me about plans about going to the Soul Society?" Victor would end up asking Waen.

"It time for me to face my mom and you need to get over your daddy complex." Waen reminds him.

Victor sighed and would have said something to shut Wane up if said person didn't come from behind him. Take his Denreishinki out of his hand and pressed the red button to hang up on him. Changing the subject to if Oscar out did Soken on the school's archery field during Soken's practice.

"We're doing nesting dolls." Victor placed his Denreishinki back in his school bag.

"Gives me a break from sewing something." Waen was never a fan of needlework.

"Your dad and gramps still bothering you about quitting craft club?" Victor tried not to laugh about it.

Waen rolled his eyes not wanting to adamant that he enjoyed making small items from everyday materials. Instead changed the subject to wanting to chase after Oscar and ask if he could supply paint. What he was got was a maybe from Oscar who has appeared behind him with his violin in hand. This scared Waen to the point he jumped into the air and rotated to behind Victor.

"I don't want that store bought stuff since fumes make Flora more loopy." Oscar looks at Victor, "Your mom still make that natural paints?"

"Yeah and even uses them in her calligraphy works." Victor knew what Oscar was getting at.

"Anything left over?" Oscar asked bluntly.

"Plenty to use for other projects." Victor reached for his Denreishinki.

Oscar then tell him when and where he wanted the paints delivered before school was over before staring at Waen. He advised to work on his sense of awareness if he ever wanted to be on his Grandfather's and father's level. Before passing him to get to Music class before good seats were taken. Revealing that try outs for the top seats in the school's orchestra were happening today. Oscar wasn't losing to Ogingaku a second time in his life time for first chair of string section.

"Your know," Waen yelled after Oscar. "You could always show they your fullbringer abilities."

What he got was simple waved from Oscar that lasted for a good minute or two while Victor spoke to someone. Waen was stuck stepping on to archery field to find a cross Soken started at target. Not once had Soken moved from his spot to change back into his school uniform or head to another class. Leaving Waen to take the seat he had before and stare at what Soken stared at.

"You know he practices at Victor's place when his dad is out of town or had over night dates." Waen revealed how Soken got good, "He's been debating on giving up playing an instrument for archery."

Soken only moved once to fix his glasses and blinked a few times before actually picking up another arrow. He set up on his bow by carefully pulling the string back before releasing in graceful motion. Allowing the arrow to fly through the air and strike another paper target's center.

"Beginner's luck." Soken turned away from Waen.

"...or effort paying off from practicing so much." Wean corrected him.

He was handed the bow that Soken been using asking to put away the equipment since he some where to be. Before Waen could tell him he had his own place to be Soken was out hearing range. Leaving Waen to gather everything and head to the storage shed were everything was kept. He was careful with every item since other members of the archery club were picky. About how their equipment should be put away by Soken's friends or rookie members of the club.

"Just proves he likes your more then me." Victor's voice came from the entrance of the shed.

"Explain why he's always at your place competing against us." Waen spat.

"Keeping eyes on all of us." victor reminds him yet again, "Half of us are Soul Reapers."

Repeatedly forgetting that Soken was the Quincy in almost Soul Reaper team made Waen think. Only two people who weren't Soul Reapers or Quincy were Oscar and Flora do their fullbringer heritage. Making Waen sit down on stack of unused targets and think about Victor's words and his friend. Victor had to step into the shed and find a place to sot him self knowing Waen took his time thinking.

To only have the door to shed closed on the both of them with out the other one noticing who did it. Since the latch that locked from outside had be set by a woman who did it ignored the boys. Who told them both in her loudest voice she waited for years in wait to go after their female friends. Going on about how she still tasted the dead Maria and Lady Honooshiro on her lips. Would go on about how she bit into soft flesh of orange hair little girl that noises form into the shed came.

"Angry aren't we after our reunion." She teased.

"Screw you!" Waen remember her voice.

Victor was to busy getting in between locked shed door and Waen not caring for his well being. Standing his ground when Waen's Spiritual Pressured started to flare in reaction to woman's voice. Someone trained to read reiryoku had to notice something was wrong with Waen.

"You better not whack me for this." Victor whispered.

He ended up instantly drawing his lips together with Waen's ignoring one sided struggling and flailing of limbs. Taking sure to wrap both his arms around toned waist in vice like grip. Not caring when Waen planted his own hand on either side of his body and started pressing him. Into locked, cold, metal door while just a little bit of tongue was added to the kiss by Waen. Had the vice-like grip that Victor had on fellow Soul Reaper / lover loosen ever so. To a point Waen could freely move away from Victor wanting to thank him for minor distraction.

"I am fine." Victor groaned when hands traveled to his crotch."What we got here?" Waen spoke in a teasing tone.

"I can take care of my self LATER!" Victor started to blush.

Waen ended up nuzzling the side of Victor's face in gentle matter not using his hands once. This action always made Victor feel uncomfortable or feel weird when they were alone. He always welcomed since these moments showed that under rough exterior Waen had. Was this gentle half he only to see thanks to what the both of them shared.

"Then...at least let me watch..." Waen pleads.

"After we handle the person who locked us in here." Victor reminds them.

Out of the way Waen pulled Victor so he could use Hado kido #31 on the door with out a care. Saying incantation 'Ye lord! Mask blood and flesh, all creation, flutter your wings, ye who bears the name of man! Inferno pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!'. Out from one of Waen's hands came a ball of red energy tearing the door off its hinges and into the air.

"We're going to have a hard time explaining that." Victor taps his metal band upon one of his wrists.

"Maybe...maybe not since we can blame it off on what locked us in here." Waen took hold of his dragon pendent.

Both pieces of jewelry ended up turning into sheathed Zanpakuto with the boys' hands as stepped from the shed. What over took them was a familiar spirit pressure that hadn't felt since that tragedy. As memories of torn apart bodies and blood being spilled everywhere danced in their heads.

"Every body already on alert?" Waen asked Victor when he felt his Denreishinki vibrate in his pants' pocket.

"Lets party!" Victor allowed Waen to step forward.

Both ended up using Flash Steps to exit the area and start looking for any one of their friends. Needing to keep an eye out for Flora and Shiro since the visitor came to this school for them.

* * *

Shiro knew something was wrong when the air in the school shifted from serene to chaotic in seconds. First a familiar reiryoku froze her over as Second Waen's and Victor's spiritual pressure whirling. Had her excusing her self from the class room the tea ceremony club was taking place. When she stepped out of the room and got out of viewing range her class mates. Her hair ornament ended up being grasped and brought fouth her sheathe Zanpakuto.

"Please behavior this time Kurai Sakura." She looked over her blade.

She knew every time she used her Kurai Sakura in battle the out come ever left her mending self-inflicted wounds. Making her think if her father would ever allow her to inherit her mother's dormant Zanpakuto, Kotto-him Umi.

"Shiro!" Flora's voice had her turning around, "What's going on?"

"She's back and looking for us." Shiro answered.

"You mean Serenity's murder?" Flora asked pushed strands of her hair behind her ears.

"Duh." Shiro rolled her eyes at her.

Flora ended up nodding her head in slow matter tapping her ear rings before she and Shiro came up with a plan. This had the both of them texting the guys asking where they were. Through out building knowing they were going to need more then their combined strengths. Only answer their got was from Soken and Oscar on other half of building heading their way. Waen and Victor sent a joined voice message they were outside near archery range.

"None of them are any help!" Shiro answered Flora.

"We're on our then." She sighed, "I've got plans with my dad today."

She ended up being told to suck up what they had to do by Shiro taking her hand and pulling her. Not once letting go of the orange haired girl's hand needing to show her power in numbers, and she could hold her own.


	14. Chapter 14

Mahon had come down with what humans called in the World of the Living a simple flu couldn't make to school; let alone function. Dear was left bed ridden with Waen's female cousins looking over him. Leaving the boy's meals, check-ups and other daily tasks that need to be done. In no way was Yuzu leaving Mahon in the care of her brother or grandfather while sick. Knowing he needed the caring hand of a mother instead of violate one brother and grandfather had.

"Your chicken..." Mahon couldn't finished his sentence due to Spiritual Pressure that would have him moving.

It was like it said in report that told of how human casualty, Female Soul Reaper, and child of Ichigo Kurosaki died. Twisted mess of tainted reiryoku that could choke a regular human to death. Carried a gentle quality of femininity that a caring mother or kind teacher would have. Would have Mahon on his feet with Zanpakuto in hand ready to slay the hollow if wasn't for his sickness.

"You alright?" Roshni asked presenting a thermometer to him.

He was unable to answer due to coughing fit he would go through before having a thermometer shoved in his mouth. Where he wasn't allowed to speak further to answer the question Roshni asked. Back into the soft pillow he would lean holding the thermometer with his lips. Dismissing the concern he had over his half-brother and his friends needing to get better to help them.

"I'll be right back with medicine and more soup." Roshni tapped Mahon on his nose.

She would end up leaving him bed ridden taking the trey she had the carried a bowl of soup in with her. Keeping the door opened so she could hear the bell she gave Mahon that he rings for attention. Unlike Waen, Mahon only used the small bell for when he actually needed to use it.

"Uncle well be angry if he finds out...(cough)..." Mahon could image how Byakuya would react to seeing like this.

He had always been taught to put the safety of the people in Soul Society and World of Living before his own. Countless hours of training with a sword he was pulled through when he started to walk. All done by Byakuya wanting to make this current heir to Kuchiki to take the seat of Captain to 6th division.

"Why must I be so helpful?" He remember the person he caught flu from.

He had worked Kuchiki Clinic for a short while after school last week helping with a few sick clients. Instead of wearing gloves and a mask like he was told to he ended up catching what made those people sick. Leaving him bedridden and unable to attend school like he been wanting to do. Insisting this human sickness he was suffering from shouldn't keep him from the Soul Reaper duties.

To be turned down by Ichigo while Yuzu made it clear he was staying home until he got better. Leaving chicken soup and green tea to be the only form of nutrition beside cough syrup and meds. A pack of ice in sealed plastic bag laid on his forehead to keep the fever he currently had down. Didn't stop the dear from reaching for his Denreishinki after sensing the raise in Waen's spiritual pressure. Grabbing the item was the problem since foot steps heading toward his room. Had him knocking the electrical device off the surface it rested on to the floor while he door swung open.

"Whose ready for Chicken and stars soup?" Roshni asked in her loudest voice.

She even danced into the room bringing up that she was able put a dash of rosemary and other spices in to the soup. Not one spilling the contains of trey over she tightly grip within her hands. Be laid down on the bed side table where everything else that was being given to Mahon was. So Roshni could bring out a herbal cream that offered to spread on his chest if wasn't for his shyness. He ended up wanting to do apply the gooey substance upon his own chest unable to undress in front of Roshni.

Out of the room she went taking the bag of ice and thermometer with her promising she would come back. Like the same way she entered she dance out of the room thinking about wanting to make for dinner. When she completely closed the door to his room without noticing Mahon pulling covers back. He had to make sure to watch how he moved since fever wasn't breaking any time soon. Since he fell to the round with a sharp thud when he tired to place his feet on the ground .

"Bakudo number 9. Horin." Mahon ended up reaching out with a sweat soaked hand using his right hand's index and middle fingers. Generating an orange hued tendril with spiraling yellow patterns, which he used in whipping like motion to snatched the phone. That wrapped the Denreishinki in a loop made of tendril he started to pull toward him self.

Making sure to fear for any foot steps coming back toward his room knowing falling his bed in that loud matter. Left him opened to be discovered while truing to get his Denreishinki in his helpless state. Knowing even if he successes he would possible be discovered by someone like Roshni. He ended up slowly pulling tendril in toward him in slowly pace not wanting to make more noise.

Not ready when familiar sounds of someone rushing toward his room and stopping just outside his door. Before knocking on the door in repeated matter followed by Roshni's voice if he was alright. She would have come in if he didn't use the excuse he wasn't decent enough to have her to come in. Further telling her that he was on his changing his current set of clothes he soaked in sweat. Would like to be left alone to do these simple task him self since he was feeling better.

"Then call me if you need me." Roshni sounded concerned.

When her footsteps sounded like she went back down stairs Mahon ended up taking hold of his Denreishinki. He would get in to a sitting position to dial the number of hsi half brother carefully. Knowing one misdial would get him connecting to someone who lived back in the Soul Society. Not like they already know that his half-brother's spiritual pressure was unstable and wavy.

"What do you want?" Waen's voice cam screaming over the phone's receiver.

Relief that swept over Mahon was something he verbalized by asking if their was a reason Waen's spiritual pressure was eradicate. Victor was the one that told Waen yelling at his own half-brother wasn't going to get him an answer. What he got was Waen screaming what kido spell to use to bash in a door. This had Mahon listing off a few offensive or defensive spells that could be used. One that tingled Waen in the right way was Hado number 31. Shakkaho. Victor was the one that suggested one of the not so dangerous ones like Hado number 8. Seki or Hado number 1 sho.

"Get well and see you if we ever make it out alive. " Victor said before Waen hung up on Mahon.

This left Mahon to lay back on the bed frame putting the Denreishinki by his side wit smile on his face. To only start thinking why would his half-sibling would want to know offensive or defensive spells. Not like he had the energy to want to dial the number one more time and put up with Waen. Had him weakly sitting up so he could put his Denreishinki beside his pillow. Before taking a sitting position so he could start unbuttoning the shirt of borrowed pajamas. When he got the last button undone and started to pull the shirt off deciding he needed to change.

"I hope your feel..." Were the words that Roshni spoke when she came through his door thinking she needed to check in on him. What she walked in on was his shedding his shirt in relaxed matter.

"(cough)...I've thought I needed a...(cough)...bath..." Mahon tried to explain undressing his clothes for the second time.

"I'll drew a bath for use using herbal salts." Roshni spoke quickly closing her eyes while running out of the room.

She forgot to close the door to the room behind her when she was running away from the sight of Mahon. Leaving the door to be walked out of by Mahon in fresh to that was one of Ichigo's borrowed shirts. Sleeves and bottom of the shirt were pinned since he barely fit him when he worn piece of clothing. Not that he objected to what he wearing since he comes to like over sized clothes.

"I hope brother isn't making to much trouble for everyone." Mahon knew that was what Waen was doing.

Since at that very moment Waen blasted in the barricaded door of the shed he and Victor had been in. With high level Kido spell he didn't hold back on using after Victor told him to be careful. Stomping out shed with his Zanpakuto drawn yelling for the woman whom locked him and Victor up.

"Your going to get us in trouble." Victor came from behind him fixing his clothes.

"More like able to kick her ass in!" Waen roared.

Victor ended up fixing his belt regretting he allowed Waen to ravish him just minutes ago. Knowing that Waen's mood wasn't going to change after having a go around that left both satisfied. Didn't mean he was given time to properly dress during the phone call from Mahon that led to blasted in door..

"We can replace the door later after we kick ass." Waen yelled needing to hit something.

"This isn't helping our relationship." Victor reached out toward Waen.

He fixed his shirt by redoing the buttons and tucking edges into his pants for a more actuate fit. the grin that spread across Waen's face would have gotten Victor hot and bothered if he didn't pull away. Asking Waen if he was ready to truly face a Hollow that took the life of his sister and aunts. Known the pain and heart ache that Waen went through those years wasn't easy for him. What he was facing now was the return of Serenity's murder more evolved and wanting their female friends.

"I'll keep my angry in check," Waen stopped Victor from fixing his shirt. "Now you coming or not?"

"Done bashing doors in?" Victor asked unable to make eye contact with Waen.

"Thought you liked that." Waen teased him.

Victor rolled his eyes at the comment about him liking the rough side of Wane that always left him aroused. Since he ended up taking his own Denreishinki from his pocket of his pants of dialed a number. When the ringing took place awaiting for some type of answer on other line he dialed. Eyeing the metal band that rested on his wrist he was using to hold his Denreishinki to his ear.

"Flora or Shiro?" Waen asked figuring out who Victor was calling.

"Do you want to know?" Victor asked back not picking up.

Out from of thin air Soken decided to drop in with his short Quincy bow drawn asking if she was here. To only be shushed by Waen pointing out Victor on his Denreishinki trying to get either of the girls. Before he was asked how he been improving on his Hirenkyaku ability. Soken ended up staring from the handle of the Zanpakuto in Waen's hand before moving away.

"You still mad about me siding with Oscar?" Waen had to ask.

"No!" Soken practically yelled.

"We're splitting apart." Victor hangs up.

Before Waen could say something about them all staying together to handle the problem as a team. Victor was gone using his Flash Steps to get as far Soken and Waen a he could with out looking back. Leaving Soken to ask Waen when he did now to get Victor mad at him this time. Answer had something to do with angry quickie that left Victor rather unpleased after what transpired.

"Thought you learn that he's never been fan of angry sex between the two of you." Oscar's voice had heads turning.

Waen ended up not staying long saying something about tracking the girls or Victor down before disappearing. Leaving both Oscar and Soken to stand around and stare at the busted in door. Both had to guess that Waen was the one that had to be the one behind that trashed the shed.

"Later." Both greeted eahc other before going their own ways.


	15. Chapter 15

Waen slept quietly on his bed making sure he kept his bandaged and casted up arm in proper position. Hating he had to wear a sling in order to keep his hurt limb in place while his joints mend. Beside the other numerous injures that could be found through his body under his choice of night wear. Had his bed mate and half-brother worrying over one sudden movement would have them visiting Mr. Urahara.

"We should have left him with his father." Mahon stated thinking watching Waen wasn't enough.

"Being his doped up on Mr. Urahara's painkillers..." Victor sighed. "Quite out of it from my guess."

"I should have been there instead of home. "Mahon felt guilty about not being there.

"You were sick." Victor pulled away from Waen.

Out of the bed he been currently sharing with his boyfriend stating he needed to check if something was dropped off. He had a change of clothes and everyday items in a packed bag being delivered. Informing Mahon had to be a good idea since he, Mahon, and Waen were the only ones in Kurosaki clinic.

"I could my Flash Steps to fetch the items?" Mahon requested Victor he could do task with him leaving.

Victor ended up turning him down stating James was a bout with issues Soul Reapers when trusted was concerned. He ended up walking out of Waen's room Victor went insisting Mahon stayed. Keeping his hands by his side not even once lifting a finger or making an sound as he walked. Knowing someone had to stay in the room and put up with a grumpy wrath Waen been known for. When Victor was out of the room Mahon took his time in finding a place to sit before the bed. Ghosting his fingers across the silver chains that hang off the belt loops of his blue jeans.

"Please dear brother," Mahon preyed. "Heal quickly."

When he was called to the school by panicked Flora informing him about how injured a few of his friends were. He heart sunk like now at the sight of Waen with his body covered in layers of gaze and medical tape. To only have shivers out of fear run up his spine when the thought of what Dear Uncle. Would think of him for not aiding a fellow Soul Reaper against a Hollow when it came to battle.

This had him sitting there facing Waen with his hands resting on his lap watch Waen toss and turn the whole time. Not once moving from his spot even when Waen decided to wake noticing Victor's absence. When he turned to stare into his dark room he found glowing eyes of his half-brother staring back at him.

"Go to your room!" Waen couldn't take Mahon right now.

"Victor told me to stay in order to keep an eye on you." No way was he moving.

"What's it this time?" Waen asking pulling his covers further over him.

"He would be back after retrieving a change of clothes." Mahon tried to remember the reason why Victor left.

Waen ended up falling back into a pillow Victor had laid on breathing in his smell remembering his arm, and other injuries. Before he could do anything about wanting to leave the bed or get up for that matter. Victor reappeared dropping a packed duffle bag in to Mahon's lap telling Waen sit back down.

"Get up and I'll nail gun you to your bed." Victor warned Waen.

"Want a repeat of what happen hour ago..." Waen wiggled his eyebrows.

"When the Hollow calling her self Sakura handed your own rear to you or what I had to do to keep in bed?" Victor asked.

Waen would have answer the second part of the question if tingling pain in his arm didn't return tenfold. Having his retract his statement about wanting to fool around with inward groan. Back on to his he would lay back for what would be the umpteenth time that night bored out his mind. Knowing he couldn't do much of anything in empty home and clinic with two other males.

"At least tell you when Dad and Grandma are coming back?" Waen asked Mahon.

"He and grandfather did not specify when they would be back." Mahon could only shrug.

"Aunt Yuzu or Karin coming by..." Waen could see his aunts or cousins.

Again he wouldn't get a clear answer from his half-sibling since Karin and her family were out town. Yuzu and her own family were some where north of Karakura Town shrine hopping.

"Good news is James is bunking in living room with his doll," Victor handed him his Denreishinki. "His Blackberry is on if you need to text him."

"Ever told you how cool your family is?" Waen asked with a grin and wiggle of his eyebrows.

"We're not introducing you brother to x-rated entertainment." Victor knew Waen's expression meant.

Mahon tilted his head to the left trying to understand what Victor meant by 'X-rated entertainment' between him and Waen. That wouldn't last long since James appeared in Waen's door way. Floating around him were heart shaped flower carrying all types of dish ware filled with food.

"Thought you all needed food after what you been through," James points out what he brought over. "Waen call your friends back."

James spent his orbs toward the three of them with swipe of his right hand while stating he just got talking to Ichigo. That he and Isshin wouldn't be back from where ever they were until tomorrow night. One of his aunts had gotten back into town and was swing by in morning to check in.

"Until then, I've been granted permission to watch you three." James explained.

"Finally a violate free zone." Waen cheered.

Waen ended upon being reminded once more his arm wasn't getting an better by wallowing limb around. Making him wish that Flora's Itsutsu-me Pedaru ability lasted much long then just an those 2 hours. Beside the fact how hard Oscar and Soken worked to get the hollow away from him. Beside the extra aid he got from Victor using his Tsumetai Kiba in Bankai state during the battle.

"Give me!" He yelled at Victor for his Denreishinki.

Mahon ended up handing over his own knowing it would shut his half-brother up after learning force was needed. Since Mahon wasn't in the mood to take on a hurt Waen just to make him be quiet. He was scared of facing off against a bout like Jakes or even going against Victor if he got angry. Leaving the logical choice to be what he just did while settle back down to eat meal James provided for him.

"May I ask what ramen bowl this is?" Mahon asked when he looked over the filled bowel.

"One of James' strange recipes." Victor joined Mahon on the floor.

He showed Mahon a quick trick to get the heart shaped flowers to open with out gas being released. Just when the flower got close enough to you to hand off the food tap the left side twice. With a quick pop with out spilling the contains a the flower's pedals would swirl around in blooming matter. End up making a place on your lap so you and your eating tensile can start chowi down. Acting like small lap top table with the food centered in the middle of pedals.

"Eat while limpy up there is distracted." Victor smirked at Mahon.

Mahon was handed a set of chopstick from Victor who carried a rectangle shaped tin in his personal bag. That he stored all varies of chopstick from plastic to wooden material in different colors or design. Set handed to Mahon was carved from white oak and covered in black paw prints. Had Victor explaining if was a gag gift from his birthfather upon the day he received Zanpakuto. While the set that Victor was using was carved from Cherry wood with kanji of wolf. He explained was something his mother gotten for him when she first visited Soul Society after birthing him.

"You know," Victor swallowed his first mouth full. "Ever got around to buying a few souvenirs for folks at home?"

"Yes, quite a few items." Mahon recalled his latest shopping venture with Shiro.

Shiro thought the day before school started a week ago would be a great time to go shopping with Mahon. Showing him around the a part of the World of the Living was a better idea then his half-brother doing so. While she gave him look at what he had missed out on while in Soul Society. While they walked around Mahon ended up getting a calligraphy set for Dear Uncle, Snowflake charm for his mother, and hair ties for his father. He even got into mochi and strawberry flavored poki due to Shiro.

"Excited about going home?" Victor knew Mahon couldn't wait to go home.

"More like scared if Dear Uncle will be disappointed in me." Mahon stares at his food.

Waen was the one that ended the their conversation by almost jumping up in his own bed tossing Mahon his Denreishinki. Making sure to keep his arm still when he explained sleep over was taking place. Everyone he spoke to seemed to want to get together and talk about today's attack.

"Then eat," Victor points to what's been floating around Waen's head. "James been informed?"

* * *

James was in middle of a meditative sleep wit pillow covering his face whole he laid on a sofa in Kurosaki clinic. He wore a complete sleep wear set with his long hair pulled into a bond braid for comfortable reasons. Covered in a quilt he brought from his home so he couldn't get homesick so fast. Only piece of jewelry he wore at this time was his ear ring set still clasped onto his top part of his lobe.

Would be brought out his meditative state 20 minutes in by a knocking on side door of the clinic. Off the sofa he pulled him self catching the book that he had discarded on his lap before stepping away. Toward the direction the reparative knocking came trying to function with hazy mind. About to stumble over coffee table while trying to pull on his foot wear after stubbing his toe.

"We got it!" Victor and Mahon came rushing down the stairs.

Victor yelled at the stairs at Waen to clean his mouth and mind out with soap when he got the chance. Mahon was out of breath with flushed face needing seeking a place to sit down with dazed eyes. Waking James up so he could seat Mahon down where he been sitting while Victor answered got the door.

"Do I want to know about what Waen had done this time?" James asked Mahon worried for him.

"He acted to much like my father when...his aroused." Mahon never liked that memory of from Soul Society.

"Try to think something else." James hands him a book.

Mahon looked over the English written text that was about how to close off your mind to outside world, and focus. Was only slightly worn since James only read the book a few times when bored. Leaving him to hand the book over to someone else who find use of it like Mahon at the moment.

"Keep the bookmark since it may be of some use to you." James turned Mahon down when he wanted to return the item.

Victor ended up guiding his friends into the room telling them he would go get Waen will they settle in. Shiro ended up making a bee-line for Mahon interested in the book he was looking over. Soken and Oscar were still having their once-sided argument about who was better at archery.

"You can bicker about who's best," James made the two stop. "Any thing?"

He ended up pulling his robe on while trying to bare off tiredness from lack of sleep he hadn't had enough of. Not like he was going to get any knowing these kids were going to need proper supervision. Quick tap of one on his piercing had his releasing a few of his flowers help him around the kitchen. Leaving everyone to sit down and start chatting about matter he had nothing to do with.

"Kind weird she only 'toyed' with us." Shiro brought up the Sakura messed with them.

"More like was doing research over future." Flora shivered from the thought.

Soken brought up how this hollow calling her self Sakura survived and evolved to the states she in today. Oscar even placed a chuck of her mask he had wrapped in shredded towel was colored dark pink.

"Should we inform our parents?" Victor looked over the mask's chuck.


End file.
